Running Away
by Spuds13
Summary: Cassandra took off after she realized that her life was not going in the direction she wanted it to go. She's off to make her mother proud.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate. This was written strictly for my enjoyment, and hopefully the enjoyment of my readers. Please don't sue me...

Rating: PG, for now.

Season/Spoilers: Hmm…it takes place two years after Heroes Part 2, but contains no spoilers beyond Heroes. So season 9?

Authors Note: I want to thank everyone who read my first story, your positive feedback made me keep writing fan fiction. Anyways, this story was inspired by how little they ever mention Cassie, and especially how they talked about telling her Janet was dead. I found it very insensitive! Please review…this might be a one-shot, but I have another chapter in me if anyone wants it. Even if you hate it…tell me! My, I don't sound desperate at all! ;-)

"Cassie! Come back!" Cassandra Frasier could hear Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter's desperate yells, but she didn't turn around.

Tears were streaming down her face and she climbed into her car. It was a beat-up station wagon her mother had given her for her 16th birthday. Cassie had complained bitterly, but now, after her mother was gone, she loved that car. It reminded her of Janet. It even smelled like her, although her mom had been dead for 2 years.

That was why she stayed nearby for college. To be near her mom. And she had no sooner started campus life when Sam showed up in her dorm, crying, telling her that Janet was dead.

Cassandra had been devastated, too sad for anything. So she dropped out of college and got a job at the nearby Wal-Mart. And surprisingly, Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c seemed to accept it.

Cassie pulled out of Sam's driveway and turned onto the road. She drove on autopilot to her mother's grave, the whole time her mind swimming with emotions. How could Sam have let her settle for this life? As a child, Cassie thought that no one could ever believe in her like Sam did. But after Janet's death, Sam seemed like she didn't care anymore.

Cassie finally approached her about it. Sam said she had just been so busy, and that she would help Cassie pick out another college, if that was what she wanted.

Cassie knew that Sam had been telling her what she wanted to hear. But honestly, what Sam said was not at all what Cassie had wanted in her heart. Cassie wanted Sam to look her in the eye, and with a passionate voice say, "Cassie, you were made for better things. Get your ass off the floor and go make something of your life."

OK, maybe that was more of a Jack-type thing to say, but the two of them spent so much time together, his personality was bound to have rubbed off by now.

Cassie wiped the tears off her cheek and pulled into a parking spot. She got out of the car and observed her parking job. It was terrible, but she had to talk to her mother. Cassie ran through the chilly night and stopped in front of her mother's grave.

"Mom, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you." Cassie's voice was shaking terribly. "I don't know what happened. I don't know why I just gave up." She was hanging her head in shame. "Mom, I want nothing more than to be strong like you. You never needed anyone. You tried to raise me like that, but in trying to do that, you made me need you. And now, you'll never be here again."

Cassie was now in a heap on the ground. Words wouldn't form in her mouth anymore. If anyone were there with her, they would have seen the large clouds of her breath appearing irregularly. After all, she was having trouble breathing.

All of the sudden, Cassie sat up, wiped her eyes, and looked around.

"What am I doing," Cassie said aloud for no one in particular. _This is not what Mom would want me to be doing._ Cassie stood up and looked at the tombstone. _If I really need my mom here, I should stand up and live her legacy. Strength._

Walking to the car, Cassie decided what she was going to do. First, she was going home to her apartment, where she was going to pack a bag and then hit the highway. She would go east. She'd never seen the east coast before.

Basically, Cassie decided to start her life. It would take every ounce of strength she had, but then it would seem like she was with her mother again.

…………………………

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was sitting on his couch, drinking a beer and watching the Simpsons when the phone rang. "Crap." He was less than amused with the fact his downtime was being interrupted.

"O'Neill."

"General, it's me." Sam's voice came over the phone.

"Carter! How goes the downtime?" Jack took another sip of his beer.

"Not very well, Sir. Cassie and I got in a little fight. Is she at your house?" Jack could hear the worry in her voice. It was enough to make him sit up.

"No." Jack's voice was a little panicked. He hadn't really paid much attention to Cassie lately, and he was starting to worry that maybe this was a part of this disappearing act. "What were you guys fighting about?"

Sam hesitated. "Well, sir, she pointed out that for the past 2 years, she'd been working at Wal-Mart after dropping out of college, and she wanted to know why we let her abandon everything. I guess my answer wasn't satisfactory."

Jack supported his head in the palm of his hand. "Well, she's got a point. We haven't really been paying attention to her."

There was silence over the line. "Yeah. But now, I can't even apologize to her. I have no idea where she is." Jack heard sobs. "This is all my fault."

"Carter, it's not only your fault. It's mine too." His tone was soft. "look, you call the base and tell Teal'c to come and give you a ride to my house. I'll call Danny, and we'll all meet here." He paused, wanting to reassure her with something positive. "We'll find her."

His voice was confident enough, and he felt her relax slightly over the line. "Thank you, sir."

"Anytime, Carter."

The General hung up the phone. He returned his head to the position it was in before. Sighing deeply, he picked up the phone once more.

"Daniel? It's Jack."

…………………………

A smile lit Cassandra's lips. The highway was practically abandoned, as it was two o'clock in the morning. She was driving like a maniac.

For the first time since her mother's death, Cassie was proud of something she was doing. _Mom would have been proud of me, too_, she thought to herself.

Her mind wandered more as she roared down the highway. Cassie was thinking of how worried Sam must be. And by now, she must have called Jack, Daniel and Teal'c.

The strange part of thinking these things, was that she didn't care. Right now, she was mad at them. They let her lose sight of something. Her mother never would have let her falter. And that was why Cassie was taking action now. She had been faltering enough. Rash action was her only hope.

With that thought, Cassie leaned a little harder on the acceleration. She had a long way to go.

A/N: Don't forget to review…it's that little button down there. See it? Good. Now, click…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Rating: Still PG

Setting: Three days after the events in chapter one of this story.

Authors Note: When I saw that people actually read my story AND reviewed it, I was so excited! Of course, then my creativity would not SHUT UP about the next chapter. So even though I have school tomorrow, I stayed up until 12:30 finishing this, and probably later once I post it. I will hate myself in the morning, but that is what they made coffee for, right?

Please review and let me know if you like the direction this is going. I am a little worried that I got too hung up on Cassie being "Independent..." please let me know if you agree!

Running Away: Chapter 2

Sam Carter's eyes were red and puffy. Her normally fair features were twisted into a terrible expression. The Colonel hadn't been sleeping well. She was worried about Cassie. Cass had been gone for three days, and had not even called her to tell her she was alright.

Jack wasn't doing too hot either. The search for Cassie did not go as planned, and his reassuring promise to Carter was broken. His eyes seemed to be sunken into his face, the brown no longer sparkling, but dull. He was living off coffee.

The two of them were sitting in the living room of Jack's house with Teal'c and Daniel. Teal'c was raising his eyebrow like always, at a loss for words. Daniel was pretty much the same. For what was there to say? Cassie running away was bound to happen. They had practically ignored her for two years.

"I'm going to check her apartment again," Daniel said, breaking to silence that had stretched across ten minutes. _I'd do anything to get out of this depressing house._

"I will assist you, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c was obviously relieved to be delivered from this uncomfortable situation.

"We'll call you if she's there." Daniel said gently as they got up and started towards the door.

"She won't be there, Daniel. She's never coming back, and it's all my fault." Sam started crying again, just when they had started to think that her tears had been spent.

"Go ahead, Daniel." Jack walked over closer to Sam and put his hand on her back, gently rubbing her in a reassuring manner.

_We need Cassie here soon, _Daniel thought as he and Teal'c got into his car and pulled into the street. _If not, Sam won't make it out of this heartbreak._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cassie collapsed onto the bed of the motel room. She was exhausted. Driving from Colorado Springs to New Jersey took a lot out of her.

But even in her fatigued stupor, she smiled. Something was finally happening in her life. She had to make the most of it.

With the rest of her strength, she stood up and made her way to the puny table in the corner of the room. She flipped through the want ads. There had to be someone in New York City looking for a roommate…

New York City. She was bursting with anticipation to see the wonder that her mother had many times described to her.

"Oh, all the people in that city... It's an amazing place, Cass. Central Park, _Broadway_… oh, I love it there. Someday, I'll take you there. You'll be so blown away." Cassie could see her mother's wide brown eyes glitter. The memory was so close…

"You know, Mom, in a way, you did bring me here."

Cassie circled a few possibilities and returned to the bed. Tomorrow, she would take care of everything. But now, all she wanted was sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Daniel Jackson, how are we going to assist General O'Neill and Colonel Carter to move on from their sadness?"

Daniel looked over at the Jaffa. They were driving back to Jack's house. Cassie hadn't been at her apartment. Daniel was starting to get the impression Cassie wouldn't be back for a while.

"Honestly, Teal'c, I have no idea. They are blaming themselves." He paused. "I'm sort of blaming myself, too. But I'm not worried. Cassie's a smart girl. Janet raised her well, and I know that wherever she goes, she'll take good care of herself."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps we should remind O'Neill and Colonel Carter of Cassie's maturity."

Daniel gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. "I don't think that's the best plan. The last thing they need is to be reminded that Cassie doesn't need them anymore. I'm starting to think that she doesn't need anyone." _Just like her mother._

"She is like Dr. Frasier in that, is she not?"

Daniel was impressed with Teal'c's ability to infer what was being thought. "Yeah. She's just like Janet."

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cassie looked into the bottom of her coffee cup and let lose a huge sigh. She had been looking for a roommate for almost a week, and to no avail. There was always something…not quite right…with any of her potentials. _In the ads, they should disclose the fact that they are freaks. It'd save me a lot of time._

"I'm serious, Mom! I should put 'no freaks allowed' in my ad!"

A loud voice drew Cassie's attention to the front of the coffee shop, where a girl, about her age, was talking with her mother. Loudly.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad." Her mother was obviously the calmer of the two.

"Mom, one guys asked if it was ok for him to use the closet by the door for storage. _Of his nail clippings._" Her face was one of utter disgust. A look that was met with laughter from her mother. "I'm serious, Mom!"

"Well," the older woman started. "If it's that bad, you can always have your brother move back in with you…" She trailed of with a malicious look on her face.

The daughter looked like she was going to be sick. "You know, it's not that bad."

"I thought so." The mother had that "all knowing motherly look" on her face. "Get us a seat, and I'll order for us."

The girl looked around for a seat, and then plopped down at the table next to Cassie. She flashed an easy smile her way, one that Cassie returned.

"Lindsey! Do you want caffeinated or decaf?"

The girl turned to the coffee bar. "Do you have to ask?" Her mother turned back to the barista and told him 'caffeine, please.'

Lindsey looked back towards Cassie. "I'm Lindsey."

Cassie was surprised that this stranger was speaking to her. "I'm Cassandra. Call me Cassie."

"Nice to meet you, Cassie," Lindsey was saying as her mother came up behind her. Lindsey sensed her and stretched her hand out to receive the warm liquid. "Do you want to sit with us?"

This stunned Cassie even more than the initial introduction. And by the look on her mothers face, she was not the only one stunned by this occurrence. But how was she to turn down the only attempt at friendship she had seen since coming to the Big Apple?

"Umm, sure." She moved and sat in the third seat at the table.

"I'm Claire." The older woman stretched out her hand. Cassie took it, still in a bit of a daze.

"You're new to New York City, aren't you?" This came from Lindsey, whom was obviously blunt by nature.

"Yes." Cassie took a sip of her coffee. _God, they must think I'm retarded or something. One-word responses. Come on, Cass. Think of something to say…_ "I'm from Colorado Springs."

"Really? That's, err, fascinating."

Claire gave Lindsey a push. "How long have you been in town?"

Cassie looked this woman over. _She looks sincere._ "About a week." She bit her lip. "I still haven't found a place to stay."

"It's really hard in a city like this," Claire said sympathetically.

Lindsey looked at Cassie critically. "I'm in the process of looking for a roommate. Interested?"

"Maybe…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sam, I think you should go back to work" Daniel's blue eyes were full of concern. "It's been over a week, and you're not doing any good just moping on the couch."

Sam looked at him. She looked terrible. Tissues were thrown all around the room. "I will go back to work when I am ready to go back to work." Her words were slurred, even if she wasn't drunk.

"Sam…" looking into her broken expression, Daniel thought his heart was going to break. He thought that he decided not to do this, but the words came out anyway. "Cassie is a big girl. She can take care of herself. She hasn't relied on you in a long time. And maybe this is her way of telling you that she doesn't need you anymore."

"Cassie doesn't need me anymore." Sam tried out the words, and then shook her head. "Cassie's just a little girl who lost her mother. Of course she needs me."

Daniel shook his head. This was difficult. "OK Sam. But eventually, you will have to except it." He pat her on the head and left her alone in the house.

She felt her eyes filling with tears again, and she took off on a quest through her house for more tissues. She was going to need them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Take it or leave it." Lindsey's hands were on her hips. She was clearly a no-nonsense kind of girl.

Cassie looked around the apartment one more time. It was…perfect. Basically, any 20-year-olds dream apartment. Stylish, and it had a great view of the cities skyline. Plus, it was cheap, provided Cassie could find a job fast.

"I'll take it."

"Great." Lindsey walked into her room, all the while calling back to Cassie, "I'm doing laundry tomorrow. If you want, throw some in the hamper by the TV."

Next thing Cassie knew, she was standing alone. _This is all happening very fast. _For a moment, she felt herself wanting someone's support. Sam's shoulder, Jack's quick wit. Or maybe Teal'c's solid presence, with a dose of Daniel's deep outlook on life.

Standing alone in a room took on a whole new meaning. Cassie realized that for the past 10 days, she had been completely alone. Even now, when she could hear Lindsey blasting music in her room, she was alone in the world.

Cassie unpacked her bag into her new room. _I should have gotten rid of my apartment back home. _The afterthought reminded her of how much she went on a whim in taking this journey. She finished unpacking, and with a sigh, took off into the city again, this time, looking for employment. Hopefully, it would be a good enough job that she could pay for college soon. The hope was fresh in her mind as she took off into the brisk January of New York City.

A/N: Don't forget to review! Oh, and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will, as much as that harsh reality stings.

Rating: PG

Setting: A week after Chapter Two…sorry there are such time gaps from chapter to chapter! I don't want to bore you guys with going into excruciating detail over every single thing…

Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews! I hope this chapter does not disappoint. If anyone has any advice about which direction to go in with this story, I'd be happy to hear it. I have a general idea, but thus far details are sketchy. Just put your idea in your review, or you can email me, the address is in my bio.

Running Away: Chapter 3

Cassie collapsed on the bed. Another exhausting day.

She was fading into sleep when she heard loud music coming from Lindsey's room. Figures. That girl never could be quiet.

"Cassie!" Now she was shouting. Cassie winced and sat up.

"What?" Exasperated was not a strong enough word. Cassie had been working for almost ten hours, and the night before Lindsey had some friends over, who were chatterboxes just she was.

"Are you ready to go?" Lindsey walked in her room, dressed like she was going somewhere.

Cassie was confused. _Go where?_ Then, it occurred to her. Lindsey's brother's band was performing at a local club, and Lindsey wanted to take Cassie with her. With a groan, she responded, "That's tonight?"

"Yes it's tonight. Come on, we're gonna be late." Lindsey's foot was tapping, and while Cassie had only lived with her for a week, she knew that was a sign that her already short temper was growing shorter by the second.

"Why don't you just go without me? I'm so tired, I don't want to move…"

"Cassie, you've been in New York for what, a week? Two? Well, all you've done is eat, sleep and work. My job, as your roommate and perhaps friend, is to get you out of this apartment and into the world."

Cassie couldn't help but smile. "Friend?"

Lindsey's face turned bright red. "Well…yeah. I really like you Cassie, but you need to lighten up. And the best way for you to do that is to come with me."

"OK." Cassie sat up and went to her closet to pick out some clothes. "Wait, you know I'm only 20, right?"

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Yes, you are underage; I will not try to get you to drink."

"Thank you." With that straight, Cassie picked out a skirt. "Is this ok?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dr. Daniel Jackson pressed the button for level 23 in the elevator at the SGC. He had convinced Sam to go back to work, but she was still a little out of it. Jack had suspended SG-1's offworld travel until Sam was back to normal. This was bound to be soon. Yesterday, Sam had actually confused Jack with her techno-babble, smiled about it, and then had an extra bowl of blue jell-o. Daniel was cheerful after seeing that.

But right now, he was thinking about Cassie. She must have been furious to have left, let alone stay away for two weeks. Without calling. That worried him the most. The least Cass could do was maybe to leave Sam a message, letting her know that she was ok…

But all they could do was wait.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow."

"I know."

"Wow."

"I know."

This exchange had been going on for the past five minutes.

"It was just so…wow."

"Yeah, I get it." Lindsey smiled a little. "You _are_ new at this, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Cassie unlocked the door, and the pair walked into their apartment. She pried off her shoes and threw them into a corner.

"I mean, at this whole 'living on your own' thing, 'doing what you want'."

Cassie got a little defensive. "Hey, I owned my own place back in Colorado Springs."

Lindsey went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. "But you always had someone checking on you all the time, didn't you?" Cassie was silent. "I'm not implying anything. It's good to have someone there for you. I mean, look at my mom. She practically drops by everyday. We have coffee together all the time. But living completely alone is alien at first. In fact, a year ago, I was in LA. I had no one over there. It was so scary, I moved back east." She took a sip of water. "It was probably one of the best decisions I ever made."

Cassie thought about this for a minute. "I think that coming here was one of the best decisions I made in my life."

Lindsey shrugged. "To each her own." She took another gulp. "Are you telling me that you don't miss anyone?"

"Yes." Cassie sounded sure of herself.

"Uh huh," Lindsey looked at Cassie with her eyebrows arched. "Do you think that there is anyone who misses you?"

Cassie thought about the four adults she knew had to be missing her. She still hadn't called them. She was starting to wonder if maybe she should.

"There are four people who must be missing me now. And worrying."

"Worrying? Why would they be worrying?"

Cassie cringed. _Here it is. The moment I've been avoiding._ "Well, it's just that, they don't know where I am." Her voice grew weak towards the end of her sentence.

Lindsey's jaw dropped. "You haven't told people who care about you where you are?" Her eyes gave away the fact that she was judging Cassie. "That's terrible."

Cassie saw the judgment and grew angry. "What's so terrible about it? They don't care where my life is going! They let me drop out of college after my mom died. They didn't care about any ambitions that I used to have. People who love someone never let them lose sight of what their hopes are. And that is exactly what they did." Cassie took a breath. "If they truly care, they would never have let me go this far."

Lindsey had a revelation. "You ran away."

Cassie paused for a second, brainstorming how she was going to get out of this. "It's late. I'm going to bed." Avoiding the conversation that was almost sure to follow, Cassie turned into her bedroom and shut the door. Lindsey watched her go, the gears in her head turning furiously.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Yeah, it's kinda short, but there will be more tomorrow or the Thursday. It'll have more about Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel. Please review! (As always)

Oh, below I responded to the reviews posted before I posted this chapter. I think I might start doing this with every new chapter…it seems like a nice 'personal' touch to me.

**stargate girl 13**: Did it come out like I was making fun of freaks? I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way! I have nothing against freaks as a rule; you should meet some of my friends! I was just trying to figure out a good reason for both Lindsey and Cassie to have rejected all the other possible roommates. Anyway, glad you like my story!

**spacemonkeylover**: Don't worry, Sam will find out that Cassie is doing ok. It would be cruel of me to have poor Sam suffering for too long…she's been through enough!

**Rockin Chick**: Thanks for the advice! As you can see, I took it. :-)

**Livina, SG-Fan**: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

Rating: PG, I guess there's some language, but nothing worse than what they use on the show.

Setting: The day after the last chapter

Notes: Please review…no one reviewed my last chapter, and I don't mean to nag, but I want people to review it if they read it. So I ask a second time, Please?

Running Away: Chapter 4

General O'Neill walked into Carter's lab. Over the past few days, she had showed much improvement, and was no longer spewing tears at random moments. He was thinking of letting SG-1 go off world again, but only if Sam was ready.

Sam was standing at the table in the center of her lab, bending over a very important looking artifact. She was using that giant magnifying glass thing, the General noticed, with some glee. He knew exactly how he was going to start this conversation.

"Hey Carter, whatcha doing," he asked, sticking his head in front of the tool. Her blue eyes were enlarged from his side, and Carter was getting a pretty close look at her CO's face. She couldn't stop the giggles. He did this often, but she was still surprised every damn time.

"No giggling."

She tried to stifle the laugh. "Yes sir."

With the mood light, Jack stood up straight and Sam did the same. "Carter, I do have a reason for coming into your lab."

"Wow, sir. That's a first." She flashed him the brilliant smile that always got her out of trouble.

"Ha ha." Jack rolled his eyes, but inside he was secretly doing cartwheels. They were back to joking with each other, so she was obviously healing.

"Seriously, Carter, I want to know if you would like to go back to active duty. I'm ready to send SG-1 back out, as long as you're willing."

Sam thought about it for a minute. "You know, sir, I think that's a great idea."

Jack let out a relieved breath. "Great. Your next briefing is at 0900 hours tomorrow. See you then, Colonel." Jack walked out and down the halls into his office.

Sam went over to her desk and sighed deeply. _This is the right thing to do, right? I mean, as much as I may hate it, Cassie is not coming back anytime soon. Might as well not dwell on my mistakes._ While she was deep in thought, Daniel and Teal'c walked into her lab.

"Hello? Earth to Sam?" Daniel waved his hand In front of her face, trying to bring Sam back from her reverie.

"Hey, Daniel. I was just…thinking."

Teal'c rest a strong hand on the Colonel's shoulder. She was grateful, as it reinforced how even if she had moved on from waiting for Cassie, her team members were there to support her. She smiled.

"Guys, I was just talking to General O'Neill. Our briefing for the next mission is at 0900 hours tomorrow."

Teal'c nodded. "That is indeed a wise decision."

"Good idea, Sam."

Carter was happy that they were ready to go offworld too. "Actually, the General proposed it."

The man and Jaffa nodded in understanding.

The room fell silent for a moment. _I am most pleased that Colonel Carter is ready to go offworld,_ Teal'c thought. _Perhaps now when Cassandra Frasier returns, she will not be as emotional and overwhelm the young woman._

Daniel cleared his throat. "So, lunch?"

Sam stood up and said, "Sounds good to me."

"I require sustenance. That is a most brilliant plan, Daniel Jackson."

The archeologist grinned. "Thanks Teal'c"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cassie stuck her head out of her bedroom, checking the living room and kitchen for any sign of Lindsey. She really didn't want her staring, or trying to talk. While Cassie had only known Lindsey for a short time, she knew her well enough to know that this touchy topic would not be left alone. Lindsey felt that family and friends were the most important part of life. The judgment in her eyes when she discovered that Cassie was hiding from people who loved her was painful to look at.

Seeing the coast was clear, Cassie stepped out into the main living area. She pulled on her shoes, flipped the TV to the morning news and made some coffee. Swallowing the liquid slowly, she let herself wake up. Last night had been a late night, and it had been a good time, until she got home. Lindsey's brother, Ben, was part of a great band. The might not have gotten a record deal yet, but they were defiantly on their way.

She cut her morning musings short to get out of there as soon as possible. Lindsey was bound to get up soon. Plus, she had to go to work.

_Ug, work! _Cassie rolled her eyes at the thought of it. She stepped outside and tried to hail a taxi. She was working at a bookstore in the morning, which alone was wonderful, but after her shift was over, Cassie worked at a restaurant. And the people who came there for meals were, in a word, unappreciative.

"I give up," she exclaimed aloud, and started to walk. _You can never get a taxi when you want to in this damn city._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lindsey watched from the window as a frustrated Cassie called out and gave up on her quest for a taxi.

Lindsey had known that Cassie would avoid her, so to make sure her friend got to work in time, Lindsey had stayed in her room. When she heard Cassie leave, she took a post at the window with a cup of the wonderful coffee Cass had made.

_What am I going to do with that girl?_ Lindsey sighed and sat on the couch once Cassie had disappeared from sight. _She may not realize it now, but everything she left behind is everything she should need._

The coffee cup was long empty before Lindsey had come up with a plan. But the plan, however hard to come by, was brilliant. But Lindsey was going to need help…

She picked up the phone and dialed familiar digits. After three short rings, a voice came over the line. "Claire Folds, how can I help you?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Lindsey! What's going on?"

"Mom, I need your help." Lindsey slowly explained the problem and her solution, and could almost hear Claire's smile over the phone.

"Oh, I'd be happy to help."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Daniel! Dial the gate!" Colonel Carter screamed at the archeologist over her shoulder as she fired a zat at an advancing hostile. She looked over at Teal'c, who was concentrating on the battle before him. She did likewise, remembering that they were in danger.

Over the cries of the regiment of natives and the hum of zats as they went off, Sam heard the familiar sounds of chevron's engaging, followed by the roar of an opening wormhole. She stopped firing her weapon to rapidly sent SG-1's IDC.

"Go now," she called again to Daniel once the code was sent. He ran through, and then Sam followed with Teal'c close behind her. The first words out of her mouth when Teal'c came all the way through the gate were "Close the iris."

The metal barrier shut, Sam leaned forward with her hands on her knees and attempted to catch her breath.

"Sam? You ok?" She straightened to see Daniel's blue eyes looking into hers, concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little out of breath. I need to take a breather."

General O'Neill strode into the gate room with a troubled expression. "You guys ok? What happened?" He was trying to keep his nerves clear from his voice unsuccessfully.

"Indeed, O'Neill. Daniel Jackson accidentally dropped an artifact of grave importance to the culture of the indigenous people of this planet. The natives were very troubled with this turn of events, and attempted to imprison and execute us." Teal'c's expression was stoic, as always. "Needless to say, Colonel Carter displayed great leadership and guided us home with little difficulty."

The General was impressed. "Nice one, Carter."

"Thank you, sir." She attempted to get up and failed.

"Sam, are you sure you're ok?" Daniel looked guilty.

"I'm fine," she insisted again, but the three men nearby noticed that she didn't try to move again.

"Carter, let's get you to the infirmary."

"Sir, really…" she began to protest, but he cut her off.

"That's an order, Colonel." Teal'c and Daniel supported her and guided her into the other room. Jack followed, mind full of worry and apprehension.

Note: I can't believe I'm asking a third time…but please review! Advice, criticism, and (of course) praise are accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I hope you get it by now…I don't own them.

Rating: PG still.

Setting: Right after the last chapter.

Notes: Yay! My beg for reviews was answered! Now just because you reviewed the last chapter doesn't mean you can't review this one… ;-)

I responded to each review at the bottom of the page. Now, onward!

Running Away: Chapter 5

Cassie struggled to keep her eyes open as she shoved her key into the lock. Last night had been a late night. Now, it was 9:00 pm, which wasn't too late, but Cassie felt so exhausted, she was close to collapsing. In this tired state, she seemed to forget she was avoiding her roommate. The lack of caution on her part lead to a surprise as she threw the door open. Lindsey was sitting on the couch, glued to the TV with a plate of Chinese food.

Cass threw her purse down on the floor next to the front door, and headed straight for her room.

"Wait." Lindsey muted the TV and dragged her eyes away from it. "If you're hungry, I got you some beef with broccoli and Lo Mien."

The younger girl was stunned. _Is this a peace offering?_ Lindsey rarely did anything for other people unless she was feeling bad or she needed something. There was no way to be sure in this case: it could go both ways. Cassie thought hard, but in the end, her growling stomach made the choice. _Who cares?_

"Thanks." Cassie went to the kitchen and made a plate. A smile came across her face. She had only lived with Lindsey for eight days, but the older girl already knew her favorite kind of Chinese food. Whether this was a sign of good friendship or their bad eating habits, Cassie welcomed it.

She brought the plate into the living room and plopped down next to Lindsey. It felt good to know things were normal between the two of them again.

Cassie was just getting comfortable when the commercial break ended, and the show Lindsey was watching returned. Cassie's jaw dropped when she saw what it was.

"You watch Wormhole X-treme?"

Lindsey looked like she had been caught committing a felony. "…I like science fiction!" Her eyes darted across the room as she tried to come up with a good excuse. "I like thinking that we aren't alone in the universe. I mean, how conceded must we be to think this is the only planet with life forms on it," Lindsey babbled.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it. You just…don't strike me as the Sci-Fi type." She paused. "I heard all about this show, but I never actually watched it."

"Well, you are going to love it. All they ever play is repeats though. It only lasted a season. But I love it so much. The premise is really cool. Plus, I am in love with the characters." Her attention was now fully on the TV.

"Cool. I should start watching it with you."

"Shh."

Cassie smiled and ate her Chinese while watching the screen. She snuggled against the pillows of the couch. She took great comfort in watching Stacy Monroe save the world. It was like seeing Sam in action, keeping away the scary things for an orphaned 11-year-old. And Colonel Danning's antics kept her in stitches, just like when she spent the night at Jack's. Grell was a major disappointment for her, though. Teal'c was deep, and had human emotions if you got to know him. However, Dr. Levant was too perfect. She heard her mother complain about Daniel's frequent trips to her infirmary, plus how he was eager to speak up for the rights of aliens.

The characters on the show were caricatures of Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel. _This is too funny._

"Well? Did you like it?" Lindsey asked Cass eagerly after it was finished.

"I love it."

And she meant it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Doctor?" General O'Neill tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well Sir, it looks like a foreign substance was introduced to Colonel Carter's systems. I need to know exactly what happened."

Jack ran his hand through his grey hair. "OK. Carter, you talk to the Doc and I will be in my office if you need me." He started to walk out, but turned back to look into his 2IC's brilliant blue eyes. "Take it easy. That's an order."

"Yes sir." With that clear, Jack waltzed out of the infirmary.

"I'm not going to lie for you again, Colonel. You are going to have to tell him. He should actually already know." Dr. Brightman looked at the other woman intently. "Now, the question is, do I tell him, or are you going to?"

The Colonel weighed her options. "I want you to tell him." _No matter who spills the beans, he'll still be furious at the fact that I didn't tell him right away._

Dr. Brightman nodded. "I do want you to rest. Even if your excessive tiredness is a side effect of the anti-depressants I prescribed, it should not be taken lightly."

"I understand."

"Good." The Doctor turned around and started cleaning up the materials she had used for Sam's physical. "I am ordering you off-base for two days. In that time, you will do nothing that would require physical effort. And when you come back, you will be fully rested."

"Thank you."

"It's my job."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cassie sat up suddenly. She was confused, disoriented, as she had just woken up. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over at the clock. _10:00?_ She gasped and exclaimed aloud, "I'm late!"

She rushed around her room, making her bed and pulling on clothes. She could hear Lindsey in the bathroom, showering and getting ready for her day at NYU. Cassie had done all she could in her room, now she needed to get into the bathroom and brush her teeth.

"Lindsey," she called through the door. "I need to brush my teeth!"

"I'll be out in a minute," came the lazy reply.

Cassie sighed deeply. "No, I need the bathroom _right now_! I'm running late."

"Why?"

"Hmm, let me think," Cassie yelled back sarcastically. "Perhaps, my alarm didn't wake me up." She took a deep breath, and continued in a calmer tone. "Linds, I'm not in the mood. Just let me in."

"Fine." A heavy sigh followed the 24-year-old's surrender. "Just hurry. I have a lecture today." Lindsey walked out in a bathrobe and headed towards the kitchen. Cassie ran into the bathroom, and quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. From her post in the kitchen, Lindsey laughed silently at her rush.

"You know, Cass, it's not illegal to occasionally be late for work. It's only frowned upon."

Cassie was finished in the bathroom and grabbed her coat from the closet. "I am never late."

Lindsey snorted. "You're late right now…" She stopped when she saw the expression on Cassie's face. _If looks could kill…_

Cassie was headed towards the door when Lindsey stopped her.

"Lindsey, I have to go! Now!"

"Mom and Ben are coming over for dinner. Try to be home. I mean, you don't have to be here, but Mom hasn't seen you since you moved in, and she wants to see how you're adapting to city life."

Cassie smiled slightly. _Claire is such a sweet person._ "I'll see what I can do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What?" General O'Neill stood up behind his desk.

"General, please understand. Colonel Carter is very upset over Cassandra Frasier's departure. I gave her a physical when she first returned to work, and Dr. Mackenzie did an evaluation. We both agreed that anti-depressants were necessary."

The General sat back down, and rubbed his head. "Dr. Brightman, I don't care about the fact that they were prescribed, I should have been informed. This would have weighed into my decision to send her back into the field. The side effects could have gotten her killed." Jack's eyes displayed uncensored concern.

"I'm aware of that, Sir. But, in this line of work, there are very few things that are kept private in a soldier's life. Colonel Carter wanted this to be one of the few." She paused. "While I should have told you, I am glad she could have some confidentiality about this issue."

General O'Neill thought about this for a moment. "Thank you, Doctor. Dismissed." He watched her go, and thought about Sam. So she was still upset. Maybe he should visit her, let her know he wasn't mad at her. And that she had his full support. If she wanted to stay in her lab, that was fine.

He just hoped that Sam would still want to leave her house. Now that he knew she was what Sam might consider weak, she might be too ashamed to show her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mom! Hurry up; she's getting out of the cab."

Claire smiled at her daughter's worry. "Linds, I'm sure I will have found it by the time she gets up here. You told me she likes to take the stairs, right?"

"Yeah." _And that I will never understand. Why take the stairs when there is a perfectly good elevator…Never mind. I'm not going to ask._ Lindsey turned when she heard a noise at the threshold of Cassie's room. It was Ben.

"This is completely unethical."

Lindsey rolled her eyes at her twin's comment. "God, Ben, we are doing this girl a favor."

He raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Really? Well, I say if she doesn't want to talk to them, she doesn't have to." _We are going through this poor girl's stuff. This is just wrong._

"Hey, she doesn't have to talk to them! We are just going to let them know where she is." Ben rolled his eyes, and his sister responded by sticking out her tongue.

"Lindsey," their mother interrupted. "I can't find a phone number anywhere. Does she have a cell phone?"

"Yeah."

"Then that is most likely where we would find it." Claire entered deep though and returned the room to its former state. "Try to get a look at her cell sometime."

"I'll try." Lindsey heard a key rattle in the lock of the door, and then saw the door open to reveal Cassie.

"Hey guys." The young woman bore her most beautiful smile. _Smooth recovery from a hard morning, _Lindsey thought.

"Cassie! It's great to see you." Claire walked over and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Hey. Um, we didn't formally meet before. I'm Ben." The young man extended his strong hand, and Cassie took it.

"Cassie. Nice to meet you." He nodded.

"So, we are having Italian. Pasta Primavera." Lindsey smiled. It was one of the few things she could cook well. "Shall we eat, or would you guys like to mingle a bit more?"

Cassie's stomach rumbled, and everyone heard it.

Lindsey waved them into the kitchen. "Food it is, then."

Notes: Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Now, here are my personal thank-you's to everyone who reviewed Chapter 4.

**Spacemonkeylover**: I'm glad you like this story! This is only my second fan fiction, and your support is greatly appreciated!

**Jedge1**: Thank you for reviewing…about the advise thing, I'm terrible at it too, so I'm sorta being hypocritical. :-P

**SG**-**Fan**: wow… "I love it" in ALL caps? Your kind works helped my fingers move over the keys all the more faster. Muchas gracias.

**Sheila**: Here's more…hopefully I didn't make you wait too long.

**Rockin** **Chick**: Thank you for your advice! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, writing longer work is actually one of the goals my language arts teacher is pushing me towards.

**Stargate girl 13**: he he…the same demon comes to me, only telling me to read interesting Stargate fan fiction instead of doing my homework…which is problematic indeed.

**Blah**: ha ha…I know who you are… thanks for reading this when I asked you to, although you probably would have preferred to do something else. Love ya!

And to anyone else who read this, but despite my pleas, didn't review, thanks for taking the time, I hope you enjoyed it. (Ya know, if you are going to commit time to reading this you might as well take thirty more seconds to review…hey, I'm just saying.)


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: I don't own Stargate, but the plot to this one is mine. PG, with the occasional "damn."

Another chapter done! I was so happy with the reviews I got…as always, I wrote responses at the bottom of the page. I hope everyone likes this chapter. This chapter was mostly talk. I was also trying to keep the shipper within me at bay. I want this story to ship-free, but my want for a Sam/Jack relationship is making this difficult. So if any of the interaction between the two of them is "strange," that is why.

OK, done rambling. Enjoy, and please review.

Running Away: Chapter 6

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill made his way through the hallways of Cheyenne Mountain Complex quietly. He was trying not to draw any attention to himself. All his paperwork was done for the day, and now he didn't want anyone to try and draw him into another project. Sam had been home all day, and Jack wanted to be a good friend and check on her. _I was a fool to think she was fine already. _He thought as he made his way to his truck. _Cassie was her last piece of Janet._

It was getting late. The sun had already set, but you could still see traces of orange along the horizon. Jack pulled into the road and headed towards Carter's on auto pilot.

As he drove, he couldn't help but notice the stars that normally dotted the night sky weren't there. Clouds blanketed the sky, and it was about to pour, a storm of merciless sleet, he could smell it. _This is such a cliché._

When he arrived at Sam's house, there was a single light in her front hallway. There were shadows, most likely from a TV on in her living room. He pulled in the driveway and got out of his truck.

With a heavy heart, Jack knocked on the door. He was unsure about what he was going to say. Up until earlier today, he was thinking Sam was perfectly stable again, like she always was when something bad happened to her. Sam was strong…even if she needed help sometimes. Jack just wanted her to know that. His hand reached towards the knocker.

The door opened slowly, and there stood Carter, in her sweatpants and a sweatshirt, eyes a little red from tears, but no worse for the wear.

"General, come in." She opened the door wider and let him into the warm house. "Do you want some coffee?"

Jack nodded and rubbed his hands together. He walked through the house he knew so well and plopped down on Sam's couch. "Whatcha watching, Carter?" He had decided to avoid the topic altogether. Now just didn't seem like the time. If the Colonel wanted to talk, she would.

Sam seemed relieved at his unspoken consensus. "Just whatever is on, Sir."

He nodded. She brought him his coffee, which he took gratefully. They sat next to each other, relaxed, watching the TV. His presence was telling Sam everything she needed to hear from him.

The show they had been watching with little interest, but nonetheless watching, ended, and a new theme came on. Jack snorted when he saw what it was.

"Wormhole X-treme?" Sam laughed at his comment gently.

"It's just a re-run, sir. I sort of want to see what it's like."

Jack grumbled a little and feigned disinterest. But he was secretly curious as well.

The episode unraveled to be about Colonel Danning and Dr. Levant in a time loop.

"Whoa. Déjà vu. Again." The General shook his head.

"Well, sir, Martin did change it up a bit. Grell isn't stuck in the loop."

"Same difference. Why do I always have to be the one to suffer?"

"Do you really want me to answer that, General?"

Jack just shot her a glance and turned his attention back to the screen. Sam grinned even wider than before. _This is nice._

The two officers sat there the rest of the night, watching repeats of Wormhole X-treme.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That was nice," Cassie told Lindsey as she helped her scrub the dishes. The night had gone very well. Claire and Ben were great company, and were easy to talk to. After dinner, the four of them sat together on the couch and watched Wormhole X-treme. Lindsey's entire family was fans, and they enjoyed an entertaining episode about the Colonel and Dr. Levant being caught in some kind of time loop. _That was damn funny._

"Yeah, it was nice. I like having my mother over. And my brother." Lindsey made a face. "Sometimes, at least. We used to live together…it was a nightmare." She closed her eyes as if reliving the pain of being with her brother 24-7. "Ben's nice; he's just…such a man. And his band would always hang out there and make a mess." Lindsey dried the pan she had been scouring. "As you probably know, I like my apartment neat."

They finished up the dishes, and both agreed it was time to turn in.

"'Night, Cass."

"Goodnight."

Cassie walked into her room and took a quick look around for her sleepwear. She found it on the floor next to her dresser. Cassie frowned. _I always leave my clothes on my bedside table. I could've sworn…_ she shook it off. _Well, I was in a hurry this morning._ She pulled them on, went into the bathroom and cleaned up, then climbed into bed, not giving it a second thought.

She didn't know that her pajamas were in their normal spot when she left this morning. They were moved by two very nosy and opinionated women.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack sat up quickly. _Damn, it's freezing!_ He took stock of his surroundings and noticed he was still on Carter's couch, however laid flat and covered with an afghan. He hugged it tighter to his chest.

It felt like he had been sitting there freezing his ass off for hours when Sam emerged from her room and turned up the heat, apologizing to Jack about not giving him enough covers. He denied being cold at all, to which she just responded with a glare that said, quite plainly, _Yeah right._

"Breakfast?" Jack looked at Sam, confused. "Breakfast: the meal people eat in the morning, generally after waking up."

"Sure."

Sam nodded. "Do you like eggs? That's all I have that's…err… 'breakfasty.'"

"Eggs are fine." Jack sat there for a second, and then remembered that Carter couldn't cook for her life. "Carter? Do you need help?"

"Sir," she sneered from the kitchen, "I think I can handle scrambled eggs, thank you."

He shrugged, not the least bit apologetic. "If you say so."

Sam placed some eggs on a heated pan then turned towards the refrigerator to get some orange juice out. "Orange juice, sir?"

"Please." Jack sniffed the air. "Carter? Is that smoke?"

"Damn!" Sam ran back towards the pan. The eggs were, as Jack had suspected, burning beyond repair. Sam was in quite an emotional state and took the eggs burning quite personally. "Everything I do is wrong!" Her eyes were getting teary. Jack knew he had to intervene.

"Don't worry about it, Colonel. We'll just go out to breakfast." He thought for a second. "How does IHOP sound?"

"Great sir." She was smiling again. "Should we call Teal'c and Daniel?"

"Yeah, why not? Here, I'll call them and you go get dressed. They can meet us there." As Sam went back into her room to change, Jack called Daniel and Teal'c. They were going to have a normal day. They deserved one.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Cassie?"

Cassandra's head jerked up at the sound of a familiar voice. She had been snoozing behind the counter of her cashier station at the bookstore. _I really need to think about my jobs. I am tired all the damn time._ She focused on the figure before her. "Claire!"

The woman smiled. "Hello, dear."

"How are you doing this morning? I had such a great time last night with you and Ben."

"I had a great time too, sweetie." Claire said warmly. "I actually wanted to invite just you over. I can cook for you and we can talk." The older woman paused for a second, choosing her words carefully. "And, I thought you could use a break from Lindsey."

Cassie almost laughed out loud. "Sure that sounds great. But Lindsey doesn't really bother me. We just…tend to disagree." _Was that put lightly enough?_

Claire suddenly looked serious. "Lindsey told me about…the people back in Colorado Springs."

Cassie stiffened. _I really don't want to hear this from Claire, too._

Claire sensed Cassandra's discomfort. "I am remaining neutral on this argument, just to let you know. It's your business." She shrugged.

"Thanks, Claire."

Claire cleared her throat. "So, come to my house tonight, and I will make you dinner, and we can…talk." She walked off without giving Cassie a chance to respond.

Once Claire made it out of the bookstore, she flipped her phone open and dialed Lindsey.

"Hello?" Her daughter's voice came over the phone.

"Hey. Just wanted to let you know Cassie said yes."

"That's great!" Lindsey's tone was bright. Claire kept the phone pressed to her ear as she hailed a cab.

"I know. I'm just trying to decide how to get her to open up about her family. I think we should try to know a little bit about them before we call. It would help to have some sort of prediction about how they are going to react."

Lindsey was contemplating this when she heard Claire say "Central Park, please."

"What?"

"I was talking to the cab driver. I need to take a walk, think this through. Central park is perfect for that."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Lindsey, I'm going to let you go now. Don't worry, I'll think of something." She bit her lip. _I hope. _"Love you."

Lindsey managed a "love you, too" before her mother had hung up the phone. Claire rested her head against the window and watched humanity as she drove through the heart of New York.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel Jackson was happy.

Daniel wasn't an unhappy person as a rule, but now he was really happy.

Jack had managed to do something sensitive for once. The team had just finished a nice day, a fishing-free one. They were now playing Pictionary.

The only thing that would make everything perfect was Cassie being right there with them, drawing out a word and face flushing from excitement, being overly competitive with her Uncle Jack. But Daniel didn't want to dwell. They were ok now. They might have thought that they were ok before, but now it was the real thing. Sam was smiling. Teal'c was smiling. Jack was smiling.

And Daniel, the only one of the four who tried desperately to have their lives be partially normal, was smiling the brightest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ding, dong._

Claire's doorbell was ringing. She walked over to it and peeked out the hole and saw a distraught looking Cassie standing on her doorstep in the bitter cold. Claire swung open the door.

"Cassie, come in." The young woman entered and Claire took her coat. "What's wrong?"

Cassie looked surprised. "Nothing's wrong." The look on Claire's plainly showed that she was too smart for that kind of non-answer.

"OK, I'll tell you." Claire led Cassie into her living room and sat her down on the couch. Her eyes grew tears in the corner. "Lindsey and I got into a really big fight. It was about my family." She struggled to keep breathing. "I know she means well, but she doesn't know anything about what I'm going through."

Claire stroked Cassie's face and stared at her with caring eyes. "Tell me. It'll help you feel better." Her expression was soft and gentle, so Cassie decided to open up.

"About two years ago, my adoptive mother died. I had grown up around her friends. They were like family to me. I loved them just as much as I loved my mother." She continued. "After my mom died, I was miserable. I was just starting college, but I felt like I didn't have any reason to graduate. So I dropped out and took a job at the local Wal-Mart." Cassie had soft tears streaming down her face now. "I can't believe Sam would let me settle for that. She had the biggest dreams for me. Jack too."

"Sweetie…"

"No, let me finish. One day, I decided I needed to move on with my life. I had made it so I didn't have anything to live for, nothing to look forward too. That was over. So I drove over here. I met you and Lindsey, the rest you know."

Cassie didn't make it seem like that was the end, but she didn't continue the story. Claire was unsatisfied. _I got her to open up. So why don't I feel like this was enough?_

"I'm sure they didn't want you to live like that. But I speak from experience. We can never say anything to inspire someone to accomplish something. The will to live a full life is in your heart, Cassie. It was only buried. I know you are upset that they didn't make you live that satisfying life, but the only way for you to get there was to realize that you were meant for so much more."

Cassie stared at the woman next to her. Claire was looking at her, now her eyes the one's saturated with tears. "Cass, you were meant for so much more. No one knows that like Sam and Jack. But they also knew that you had to discover it for yourself." She stood suddenly, wiping her eyes, and said like nothing had just happened, "Let's eat."

Notes: So? What did you think? Please let me know.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers from the last chapter:

**kahless21**: I hope this chapter was good. Thanks for reading and reviewing my little story!  
**stargate girl 13**: Hope you and Sin loved this chapter also. Tell him I say hi!  
**Rockin Chick**: I'm trying to keep it up! I also wanted to thank you again for all your ideas in past reviews…they helped shape my story into the nice little fic it is.  
**Spacemonkeylover**: A genius? Aww, you're making me blush.  
**SG-Fan**: More came, and more is coming. I am so very pleased that you are enjoying this.

And to all: My updates are going to be really slow. It's the last few weeks of school and my teachers are killing me with work. However, I want to finish by June 7th. I am leaving for Australia for two weeks on that date, and in that time I won't have any computer access. Don't want you guys to be left hanging, as after I come back, I am off to North Carolina (my home state) for the rest of the summer.

So, in simpler terms, I apologize in advance for slow updates. This story will be finished before summer, because I will vanish off the face of the earth.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer etc.: Do not own Stargate. Wish I did. And if you are reading this, the same is most likely true for you. This fiction is PG. and the plot belongs to me. But not the characters. Except for select few. The ones you don't recognize are mine.

Notes: This took longer than I anticipated, but oh well. The play I was in at school is over, so now I have more time on my hands. Expect another chapter this week. Please review. Thanks so much for reading. Love you guys!

Running Away: Chapter 7

Daniel Jackson sighed. He had been staring at this stupid rock (yes, he even was starting to call it a rock) for hours, and he still had no clue what it said. And he needed coffee.

Ok, so he was completely hung over. It was all Jack's fault.

Rubbing his head, he made his way from the table in the center of his office to his desk. He searched desperately for something to soothe his symptoms to no avail. He finally surrendered to the pain, and sunk down in the desk chair, head on the surface of his desk.

Unfortunately, his head was resting right next to his phone. And it chose that moment to ring its merciless ring.

_This is not happening._ He picked up the receiver. "Daniel Jackson."

There was silence over the line. Daniel was less than amused.

"Look, I have the hangover from hell. My phone is obnoxious. And you are wasting my time. So I suggest you spit it out before I hang up."

"Mr. Jackson, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I want to talk to you about a Cassandra Frasier."

His head shot up. "Where is she? Is she ok? Is she in trouble?"

"She's fine."

"Good." He just sat there. "Wait, who is this?"

A light laugh came over the line. "My name is Claire Folds. Cassie is my daughter's roommate, and I really like the girl. But I heard that she hadn't told anyone where she is, or how she is. So, I thought, Mr. Jackson, that you might want to be told."

"It's Doctor, but you can call me Daniel. And I appreciate it. Sam and Jack have been so worried."

Claire sighed. "I'm not at all surprised. I've only known Cassie for a short while, and it's clear that she is very special."

He grinned. "You have no idea how special."

She laughed again. "She is also very stubborn. She…doesn't know that I'm calling you, and I'm sure she will be angry when she finds out."

"Well, thank you for telling me anyway. This will comfort Sam." He paused. "Where is she? Or rather, where are you calling from?"

"New York City."

His eyebrows shot down into his 'thinking face'. "I should've known. Janet talked all the time about taking her there someday."

Claire's tone was somber. "Well, Cassie made it here without her mom. And while that may be something, I think she misses Janet a lot."

"I'm glad you see that. Because I think the reason Cassie left us was that we never recognized how much she misses Janet. She felt empty enough to abandon her dreams. And we let her feel that way."

Neither one of them had a response to that.

Claire cleared her throat. "Um, I just wanted to let you know how she was. You can tell Sam and Jack that Cassie is happy. And that I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thank you. But can we at least have your phone number? Just in case."

"In case of what? Cassie told me you guys work in something about telemetry or along those lines. Hardly a high-risk job."

He winced. "Just humor me."

She rattled off her number and they said their goodbyes. And as Daniel hung up the pone, his head pounding, he couldn't help but wish Cassie would speak to them. It was one thing knowing she was ok; hearing it from her was a whole other story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Claire hung up the phone, slightly ashamed, but mostly pleased. Daniel would make sure that Sam and Jack understood what Cassie was going through. And if he couldn't, they could always talk to her.

Claire thought about the night before. The heated discussion with Cassie opened her eyes to the young woman's pain. _I can understand that._

Claire felt connected to the girl, as if somehow their fates were tied together. Cassie's journey reminded Claire so much of her own, even if Cassie had it off easy compared to her. Because of this, Claire did respect Cassie's wishes to keep her whereabouts to herself. Just not as much as she didn't.

When Cassie left the house, Claire gave her a big hug. While enveloped in that warm embrace, Claire slid her hand into Cassie's purse and took out her cell phone. That was how she got Daniel's number.

Deciding to take out the phone and dial his number was a difficult choice. Claire had to choose between a phonebook of names; it was practically luck of the draw. She almost called Sam, or maybe Jack, as those were the two names Cassie had mentioned. But from what Cassie said, they were the two most likely to freak out, instead of feeling relief.

Claire knew she had made the right choice the second Daniel picked up the phone. Well, after Daniel yelled at her. But Daniel seemed like he had his head on straight, and he obviously saw that Cassie was not a little girl anymore. She was 20, for god's sake. It was only practical that she grow up.

Claire had only known Cassie for a little under three weeks. And in that time, Cassie had proved to Claire that she was grown up. If Claire could see it, than hopefully Cassie's real family could see it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It didn't really hit him until the phone was in its cradle. His head was still pounding, he still felt like crap, but a weight had been lifted. Daniel took off down the corridors to find Sam.

He was sprinting, and not really paying attention to where he was going. That led to him ramming into Teal'c. The force sent his body flying backwards and onto the ground. But Teal'c being, well, Teal'c stood where he was before and watched the archeologist fall.

"Daniel Jackson. You should pay more attention to the direction you are traveling. Are you injured?"

He winced, and his headache intensified. "No more than I was already." Teal'c nodded his head.

"Why were you moving so quickly, Daniel Jackson?"

"Teal'c, you'll never believe it. I just got a call from a woman in New York…Cassie is there and she's alright!"

Teal'c's face broke into a rare grin. "This is indeed good news. We must find Colonel Carter and O'Neill." He took off towards Sam's lab.

"That's where I was headed," Daniel called after the fast Jaffa. He stood in the hallway for a few seconds. "Wait a minute!" He sprinted after Teal'c. There was no way he was going to let Teal'c get the credit for the good news.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Guess what?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and didn't turn her attention away from the magazine. When Lindsey said 'guess what,' something mentally painful was sure to ensue.

"Guess what," the brunette repeated again, more forceful this time. Cassie still didn't respond. "Will you at least listen to what I have to say?"

"Fine." Cassie sighed and placed the magazine face-down on the couch next to her, keeping her page.

Lindsey smiled. _I always win. _"I promise you you're gonna like it."

"Linds, will you just spit it out? I want to get back to my reading."

"Patience, young grasshopper." She looked at the magazine. "Is that the new Time?"

"Lindsey!"

"Ok, ok. I was only teasing. I wanted you to see _this._" With a grand flourish, Lindsey pulled out small pieces of paper from behind her back, and handed them to Cassie. The young woman examined them, a grin spreading across her fair face.

"Tickets to _Avenue Q_?"

"I knew you wanted to see it, plus…it's for your birthday."

"What? My birthday isn't for another two months. And these tickets are really expensive…look! They're even in the orchestra section. You do know that those are the most expensive tickets in the house, right?"

Lindsey waved off her concern. "You're worth it. Plus, the tickets are for a show on your birthday."

"Then why are you giving them to me now?"

Lindsey smiled in a big sisterly way. "And have to wait two months for that shining face?"

Cassie blushed.

"I'll let you get back to your magazine."

"Thanks, Lindsey." The older girl started walking out of the room until Cassie noticed something. "Lindsey, there are seven tickets here."

"Yup. One for you, one for me, one for mom, and four more for whomever you wish." She gave Cassie a wink. "I'm going out with some friends. See you later tonight for the midnight Wormhole X-treme showing."

"Wouldn't miss it." The door slammed shut.

Cassie kept staring at the tickets in her hand. _Why is Lindsey being so nice? She is treating me like a sister. And Claire is treating me like a daughter. I barely know these people._ Cassie thought hard. And eventually, she decided not to think about it anymore. _My experiences with the Goa'uld are making me skeptical of the fact that there is good in the world. Or maybe it was my experiences with Jack. _She laughed.

But then she felt a pang of sadness. She went into her room and dug a photo in a frame from her sock/underwear drawer. It was SG-1, standing in the backyard with Cassie and Janet. It was taken at a barbeque, when Cassie was 18.She remembered resenting this event, as she had made plans to go out with her friends. But once it got started, Cassie had a great time. She was even smiling in the picture.

Now that she though of it, this was the last get-together with all of SG-1 before her mom had died.

Cassie stood fingering the frame for several minutes, studying the all the smiling faces. She missed being surrounded by them.

She remembered that Lindsey said to feel free to put up any pictures or decorations that made her feel at home. Cassie refused, as she was trying to run away from 'home'. But now she needed to feel close to SG-1.

When Lindsey got home later that night with her brother, they found Cassie asleep on the couch clutching the frame. Ben picked Cassie up and carried her to her room while Lindsey sat on the couch, looking at the photo.

"She's out. She didn't even stir while I was moving her," Ben called from the kitchen as he grabbed a beer.

"She's spread too thin." Lindsey didn't take her eyes off the picture. There was something vaguely familiar about the short woman with the reddish-brown hair next to Cassie.

"I guess so. Maybe you should talk to her about it."

"She's scared to talk to me."

Ben snorted. "I can't imagine why," he said sarcastically. He strode over the couch, plopped down, and flipped on the TV for Wormhole X-treme. However, his focus was drawn away from the unfolding plot by the object in his sister's hands. "What's that?"

"The picture Cassie was holding." She handed it to him and pointed to the woman she had been staring at so hard before. "Doesn't she seem familiar?"

"Yeah." His eyes widened. "It's almost eerie."

The TV was forgotten, and the twins stared at Janet Frasier for a long time before they remembered where they had seen her before.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Notes: Don't hate me. If you review, you will learn about the connection between Lindsey, Ben, and Claire and Janet sooner.

Just saying.

Thank you to:

**Rockin Chick**¡muchas gracias! I sure wishmore people would review and give helpful advice like you do…

**SGCFan4ever**: Thanks so much! I hope this chapter made you love it even more.

**gatelover313**: I would go as far to say as Cassie was mistreated in Heroes! The mentioned her name ONCE, and the girls mother died! (Sorry, this is one thing about Stargate that really makes me angry. Right there next to air force regulations, but that couldn't have been avoided. How much effort does it take to show sympathy for a girl who has been orphaned for a second time! Getting off my soapbox now…) Glad you like it.

**SG-Fan**: Thanks! I hope this once satisfies, too.

Thanks to everyone for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer/Rating: Stargate does not belong to me. This is a very mild story. Language suitable for primetime. That kind of thing. PG.

Notes: Another chapter! Hope everyone enjoys!

I have made a resolution with myself. I will no longer nag people into reviewing. I appreciate all my reviews, but if they're forced, I don't think they mean as much.

Anyways, enjoy. Thanks for reading and all that stuff.

Running Away: Chapter 8

"Colonel Carter! I have received good news!"

The blonde looked up from her laptop to see Teal'c standing in the doorway, grinning broadly. "What's up?"

The Jaffa tilted his head upwards. "I believe the term is ceiling, Colonel Carter." He looked back at her.

"Well, 'what's up' is actually a term used…" she trailed off. "Thanks, Teal'c."

"Glad I could be of assistance."

At that moment, Daniel burst into the room. "Sam! Cassie's ok!"

She stared at the red-faced archeologist. "What?"

Daniel took deep, heaving breaths. "I got a call from a woman in New York. Cassie is fine! She's got an apartment and friends…Claire, the woman who called, is keeping an eye on her."

Sam's face brightened. "Can we call Cassie?"

He looked down. "Well, the thing is…" he paused, trying to find the right way to phrase this. "Cassie is…very headstrong. Just like Janet was. And the thing is…well, she's still mad at us. Claire was even going against her wishes by calling me."

Sam processed this. "Are you saying that we can't see her? Or talk to her?" Sam was distraught. "This isn't good news."

Daniel's red face became pale, and he felt like he was going to throw up. "At least we know she's not starving on the street somewhere."

"Yeah, I guess so." Her eyes had a faraway look in them. "Have you told the general yet?"

"No we have not." Teal'c finally spoke up after standing in the corner of the lab during this whole discussion. "We wished you to be the first informed."

"Well, General O'Neill will be very happy. Go ahead and him now. I have to finish this simulation." Her attention was back on her laptop, and Daniel and Teal'c's presence went forgotten. They slid out of her lab and walked to the general's office.

"Daniel Jackson, that did not go well."

"You could say that." He kept walking. "I'm a little surprised that she was not very relieved. Or happy."

"I believe that once Cassandra Frasier speaks with her again, Colonel Carter will be most pleased."

"Well, how can we convince her to forgive us if she won't speak to us?"

Teal'c thought for a moment. "I believe we will have to rely on this Claire woman you speak of. She is clearly sensible and will convince Cassandra to call us."

"I sure hope so, Teal'c."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Claire hung up the phone. Her jaw was hanging open. She was surprised she had managed to be so eloquent after that bombshell. _Cassie's mom's name was Janet? Janet Frasier?_

It'd been a while since Claire had talked to her sister. Janet never fully approved of Claire's marriage to James Folds, and they had a sort of falling out after she did marry him. Then, after their parents died in a car crash, Janet and Claire had an even bigger argument. What about, Claire didn't even remember. And to be truly honest, she didn't really care.

The only thing that mattered in that moment was the fact that her sister was dead. Dead for two years, and Claire never knew. And while the two of them had their share of disagreements, Claire loved Janet. And now, little sister would never know it.

Claire laid her head down on her desk, and she sobbed. The last time she had cried like that was when she received the fateful phone call from the hospital, telling her that James had died.

She thought about all the time that had passed between conversations with Janet. Claire hadn't even known that Janet had adopted a child. It had been almost 20 years since so much as a 'hello' had been exchanged.

"I am such a hypocrite." She cried aloud. _How can I judge Cassie for something that I am guilty of as well?_

Claire had some thinking to do, that was for sure.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After Daniel and Teal'c left the room, Sam pushed her laptop closed with a sigh. She hadn't meant to act so down about it. It just…happened that way.

_I guess it's different for the two of them. I know that they love Cassie, but the General and I were the only ones on SG-1 that truly bonded with her._ _They don't see that just knowing is never going to be enough. Not for me, and most likely not for the General._

She had no idea how right she was about that.

On the other side of the base, in General O'Neill's office; he was having…quite the reaction.

"And you call this 'good news'?"

"Well, at least she's safe!"

"That's not good enough!"

"Jack…"

"Daniel."

Daniel could tell that this wasn't going anywhere.

"I don't think we should force her into anything. I don't think we could."

Jack sat down in his chair, dejected. "Why does she have to be so damn stubborn?"

Daniel had to smile a little. "I think it was a combination of being Janet's daughter, and spending too much time around you and Sam."

"Carter. Did you talk to her yet?"

"Yeah. She had more or less the same reaction as you."

Jack nodded. He had suspected. _Carter and I… we're on the same page._ "And this Claire woman…is she going to call us? Keep us informed?"

"I assume so. I have her number. You know, in case of... our job."

"Fine." Daniel stood the office for a few moments in silence. "Do I really have to tell you you're dismissed, Danny boy?"

Daniel winced at Jack's cutting tone. "Right. Going now." The archeologist stalked off, back towards his lab, his forgotten hangover back with a vengeance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh my God!"

"I know!"

"Do you think that Mom…"

"Well, she must!"

"But why didn't she say anything?"

"Lindsey, who knows? Mom has always been private about all things Aunt Janet."

"But Ben," Lindsey whined. "Mom tells me everything."

Her brother rolled his eyes. "You're her daughter. Not her friend or sister. _Daughter._ She has no reason to tell you anything." He looked at his sister, and could tell that his words had hurt her. "Lindsey, I don't mean to be harsh. But it's the god-honest truth. I don't know why Mom and Aunt Janet stopped talking. But that's not what's important."

"Oh, what do you know?"

The revelation had turned into an all-out argument. The brother and sister were shouting at each other and squabbling mercilessly.

"What kind of comeback was that?"

"You're just trying to change the subject."

"You are too much like mom."

Lindsey smiled. "Yeah, you've got me there." The two siblings smiled, and Ben sat back down. Lindsey suddenly grew somber. "What are we going to do?"

Ben thought. Lindsey always left stuff like this up to him. She was better at following through with actions, while he could decide the right thing to do. They made a good team, but it grew tiring.

"For now, we do nothing. Wednesday, when we meet mom for lunch like we always do, we'll tell her that we know."

"But what about Cassie?"

"That poor girl has enough on her mind. Let's wait to see what mom says."

Lindsey groaned. "Fine." Ben gave her a slight smile, and kissed her cheek.

"See you Wednesday."

As he left, Lindsey glanced over at the calendar. _Monday._

She turned her attention back to Aunt Janet, smiling among strangers. "Two days isn't that long, right?"

Lindsey was forgetting that she was a very impatient person. Two days was a long, long time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

8Tuesday8

Daniel picked up his phone, glancing at the number scrawled on the post it. His normally neat handwriting had turned into a barely legible "_555-4238; Claire Folds._"

Now, what was he going to say? Ask her to please work on Cassie? In his opinion, it wasn't fair to ask this woman to strain her relationship with Cassie over their mistakes. But Jack was a very convincing man. After their little discussion yesterday, Jack came to Daniel's lab, demanding to speak with Claire. In his state, Daniel convinced him that it would be a better idea for the linguist to do the talking.

Jack knew that diplomacy was never his strong suit. Operation: Get Cassie Back was left in Daniel's hands. Jack even gave him time off of normal work.

Daniel knew the best way for him to get on with his life was just to dial the damn phone.

It rang twice before a cheerful voice came over the line. "Claire Folds, how can I help you?"

It was obviously a work phone, or maybe a cell pone used for working purposes. No one answers the phone like that otherwise.

"Umm, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson. We spoke on the phone yesterday."

"Oh, yes. Cassie's…um. How exactly are you 'related' to Cassie?"

Daniel tried to figure out how to put this. "Well, I was a very good friend of Janet. We worked together before she died. I guess I'm sort of like an uncle."

"Ah. Well, Daniel, what can I do for you?" In New York, Claire was biting her lips. _Should I tell him? How do I fit something like that into this conversation?_

He took a long, deep breath. "Sam and Jack are still concerned about Cassie."

"They want to talk to her, huh?" Claire answered in a knowing tone. "I understand where they're coming from. When I talked to you yesterday, I wasn't really ready to convince her to do anything. But after we hung up, I learned some…shocking, troubling news. I made a terrible mistake in my life, and I don't want a good girl like Cassie to make the same one." Her voice was breaking, and Daniel could tell this was a touchy subject.

"I'm very sorry."

"I think I'll be ok. I'm just feeling a little guilty. It would have been avoided if I wasn't so stubborn."

Daniel smiled a little. "Cassie is very lucky to have some stranger care enough about her to prevent these kinds of mistakes. Sam and Jack might not be happy with her situation, but I am."

"Thanks. That actually made me feel like a good person." She wiped her eyes. _Daniel is a good man. I'm glad Janet could enjoy his company. _"I'll talk to Cassie."

"Thanks." Daniel stopped. He wanted to comfort this woman. She had obviously found out something horrible, and was clearly traumatized. He noticed, and her had only spoken to her once before. "Claire? Whatever you did, whatever you found out, I'm sure it will be ok in the end. I've seen a lot of bad things. And…even if the ending isn't what you wanted," he thought about Sha're and Janet. "Well, it's right in the end."

In her office, Claire had a pained look on her face. "Thanks. Talk to you again soon."

He hung up and she could hear the dial tone. But she kept her ear to the phone for a few minutes before flipping the lid down and going about her business.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Notes: Howdy! The author was very pleased with the amount of reviews she received. From now on, she promises to stop nagging you. But they are still appreciated.

**kahless21**: It's ok! My new resolution is to not nag people about reviewing anymore. So don't feel guilty or anything. Glad you're liking it.

**SidheArete**: Who can resist a Jackism? Thanks for reading!

**Spacemonkeylover**: Thanks for the kind words! To be honest, I was kinda nervous about writing this fic, because I am a happy person by nature, and angst…doesn't come naturally. Nice to see it's recognizable as angst.

**jedge1**: Thanks!

**BitteBrigitte**: Wheee! A long review! I love those. Don't worry about babbling… I do enough of it here,so I can't judge you. grins

**SGCFan4ever**: Thanks for the review! What about this chapter? Good also?

**gatelover313**: Thanks! I had to think a long time about who she was going to call. In the end I think Daniel was the right choice, even if it was luck on Claire's part. (well, not really, because she's a fictional character, but…whatever.)

Thanks for reading everyone! I hope to have the next chapter up Saturday or Sunday.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer/rating: I don't own Stargate. I think you know that already, but I have to remind myself before I get too carried away with writing. This fic contains mild language. Nothing worse than what is on the show.

Running Away: Chapter 9

_Ha ha! It's Wednesday!_ Lindsey smiled smugly as she got dressed. Tuesday had been complete misery for the young woman. She had often wondered why she was listening to Ben. What good was sitting on information like that!

It was especially hard to look at Cassie. In the time Cassie had lived with her, Lindsey had grown oddly attached to her. They were sisters, and Lindsey was even getting protective of the girl. Now she finds out they are really related.

Lindsey, growing up with Claire as her mother, had always believed in fate. Everything happens for a reason. People are brought together so they can accomplish something. And this past month only strengthened her already firm belief. And hopefully convinced the skeptical Benjamin.

Her musings were cut short with the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

Ben. "Hi. It's Wednesday."

Her brother laughed hollowly. "So it is. A little excited, are we?"

"Just a little." Lindsey walked across the room to her closet and looked over her extensive shoe collection. "Now, I'm pretty sure you didn't call to find out what day of the week it was. That's something I would do, but not a very 'Ben' thing to do."

"I'm impressed that you are so willing to make fun of yourself."

"Ben…I have to stop by school before meeting you guys for lunch. Spit it out."

He hesitated. "Yeah, about that…I kinda…can't go." His voice fell flat.

Lindsey had an all out panic attack. She sat on the ground of her room. "What do you mean, you can't go? You know how I get. I blabber; I say all the wrong things. I don't know when to shut up! Please, Ben, you have to be with me!"

"I'm sorry! But the guys and I have to have one more rehearsal before the gig tonight."

"Ben," she tried calmly. "What is more important? Your band, or family?"

"That's not a fair question! If I say the band, you'll tell mom and she'll kick my ass!"

"Well, what are you going to tell her when you cancel?"

"Linds…I already told Mom. She understood. But she does have something to tell you. So, maybe we don't have to tell her today. Let mom do all the talking."

She clutched her heart. "Ben, are you trying to kill me?" he laughed. "It's not funny!"

"I have to go now. Love you."

"Ben," she said in an urgent tone. But he had hung up. "Damn it!"

Angry, she finished getting ready and rushed out to NYU before meeting her mom. Lindsey was thinking about another day before telling her mother the truths she and Ben had discovered. Another 24 hours of torture.

Or so she thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Claire was sitting alone at a table, waiting for her daughter. She was slightly disappointed that Ben wouldn't be there to hear what she wanted to tell them, but tonight was a big deal for him. More so than past gigs. It was at a more popular club.

In the long run, it wouldn't matter. Both of them would discover Cassie was their cousin. And that their godmother, although estranged, had loved them. But now she was gone.

_Claire, don't take yourself there. The last thing you need is to break down in the middle of his restaurant._

Lindsey walked up to her, breathless. "I'm sorry that I'm late. I was picking up an application for NYU for Cassie."

"Oh?" Claire's eyebrows shot up. "That was very nice of you. She deserves it."

"I know. She's so sweet. I consider her family. That's why I'm going to help her pay for it."

"…Wow. That's generous of you."

"Yeah, well, if her family doesn't know where she is, the least we can do is see she gets what she deserves."

Claire held up a hand to stop Lindsey from talking more. "I…called someone."

"Someone Cassie knew?"

"Yes."

Lindsey's face brightened. "That's great."

"Yeah." Claire's tone was sad. "But I also found something out. Something you should know."

At that moment, the waitress walked up. While Claire ordered, Lindsey's mind was whirling. _Does she already know? Why is it troubling?_ Then something she forgot to think about crossed her mind. _If Aunt Janet is Cassie's dead mom, then Aunt Janet is…_ The waitress was gone, and it was a good thing, too. Because Lindsey burst into tears.

Practically as it happened, Claire snaked a comforting arm around Lindsey. "Honey? What's wrong?"

Lindsey couldn't find words. She sincerely hoped that her mother already knew. Because if not, this lunch would end with the two of them sobbing at the table. Lindsey knew that Claire and Janet hadn't spoken since she was young, but her mom loved Janet. The stories about Janet Lindsey had heard were enough to make her fall in love with her aunt, and she couldn't imagine after experiencing those moments losing her.

"I just thought of something…"

"Sweetie, what? If you tell me, you'll feel better."

"Mom, I think you already know."

Claire racked her brain. "You're going to have to give me a clue."

Lindsey partially regained her composure. "Two words: Aunt Janet."

Claire froze. Two tears in the corner of her eyes threatened to come out. "How…" she cleared her throat. "How did you know?"

Her daughter pulled out of their embrace to look her mom directly in the eye. "Ben and I found a picture that Cassie had, and we recognized her." She wet her lips with her tongue. "How did you know?"

"Well," Claire started. "I ended up calling a Dr. Daniel Jackson. He was in her cell phone. He was relieved to her she was safe, but not at all surprised she didn't want to speak to him, or any of her friends back in Colorado Springs. He made mention of her mom, Janet." Claire took a deep, shaky breath. "That was when I pieced it all together."

Poor Lindsey was crying again. "That picture…the only thing that registered with me was that Cassie was my cousin. I completely forgot…" she gulped. Claire could only nod and hug her daughter again. They stayed like that for a while.

"You know, this complicates things. At least for me." Claire was the first break the silence as the waitress set their food down in front of them.

"How so? I was already thinking of Cassie as family. I can't wait to tell her."

Claire shook her head. Lindsey was shoving lettuce into her mouth. "The hardest part about losing Janet was that I didn't get to talk with her before it happened. I didn't even know until years after. And Cassie is putting that same distance between herself and all her family at home. I can't let her screw up like I did. But I don't want to force her into anything."

Lindsey swallowed and downed some water. "Why can't you just tell her the whole truth? She's reasonable."

Claire had to think about that one.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ugg! That man is so disgusting! He has horrible eating habits…watching him makes me want to puke."

"Oh, that's pleasant," Cassie couldn't help at supplying. She was standing in the kitchen of the restaurant she worked at with her fellow waitress, Carmen.

"Hey! You haven't seen him."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back. I need to check on table 23."

Cassie made her way out to the main eating area. She weaved her way between the mostly unoccupied tables to a family of four. "Do you guys have everything you need?"

The woman grinned at her. "Yes, thanks so much. We'll take the check now."

Returning the smile, Cassie slapped the bill onto the table and strode off.

On her way to the kitchen, she spotted Lindsey and Claire at a corner table. It was one of Carmen's tables, and Carmen was there talking their orders. Cassie was about to go over there when, after the waitress marched off, Lindsey burst into tears. The sight of this thoroughly confused Cassie. Lindsey was strong. She was never rattled like that. Cassie changed her course, and followed Carmen through the swinging doors.

"Carmen, those people you were taking orders from. What were they talking about?"

"Those women?" Cassie nodded. "Colleges. The mother was about to say something, though.

Cassandra went back out and picked up the bill from her table, all the while pondering. _Why on earth was Lindsey crying? Does it have anything to do with her dropping out of college? _Cassie hoped not. Whatever they were talking about, it was not something like that.

With another glance in their direction, she saw Claire had comforted Lindsey and was now speaking to her in what must have been a quiet yet strong tone. _Should I go over there?_

_No. If I need to know what they are talking about, they'll tell me._ She assured herself.

But there was still that shadow of doubt. _Won't they?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Notes: So, that was chapter 9. Sorry the update came so late, it was done on Monday, but as most of you must know, the site was down.

Thanks to my fabulous reviewers:

**gatelover313**: so, my attempt at humor was recognized. I'm glad; I thought it would end up being a really bad pun, the kind that people groan about. Now that I mention it, I'm sure some people did.

**SG-Fan**: Thanks! You're always so nice! The connection between Janet and Claire was absolutely unplanned. I was writing, and it just popped into my fron! Sometimes the unexpected plot twists, both for readers and the author, are the best kind!

**SGCFan4ever**: Glad you liked it!

**Auror Dora**: Oh, I feel so privileged…I love long reviews. The ending? That, my dear, is going to be a surprise. But a happy ending is defiantly not too much to ask for.

**BitteBrigitte**: Ah, you should come to expect the unexpected. :-P thanks for the complements, glad you like it!

Oh yes, and thanks to all that read. Hope you are enjoying as much as I am!


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Notes: Don't hate me because it's been forever. It's been a busy summer. I've not had the Internet in a good month. Maybe a month and a half. So here's the rest of the story. Sorry for not responding to reviews like I normally do. I don't have time now, but I do appreciate them._

"You promised that you wouldn't take sides, Claire." Cassie told her in a hurt tone. _That's what they were talking about? Me?_

"Sweetie, that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean? You're telling me that you called Daniel! In spite of my wishes. That's not exactly remaining neutral."

"Cassie…" Claire tried to defend herself. "You don't understand."

"No, Claire. I just don't care." Cassie stormed out of Claire's apartment. _How could she do this…I thought Claire understood me. _She was crying freely now, making her way through the city to Lindsey's and her apartment, where she was going to pack up. Pack up and abandon the Folds family, as they obviously didn't care what about what Cassie wanted.

_I hate this. I thought I had found a new family. But this one is just about as supportive as the last one. Time to separate myself once again._

She threw herself up the stairs and pushed the door open. Cassie headed straight towards her room, but unfortunately for her, ran into Lindsey before she could make it.

Lindsey was decked out in her best pair of plaid boxers and camisole. "Cassie, what are you doing? Why are you crying?"

Cassie just pointed and with a sob, mustered "You."

"What?" Lindsey was very confused. She hadn't done anything to upset her…had she?

"You." Cassie didn't dare try to say more. She pushed past Lindsey and started throwing things from her dresser into a suitcase.

"Cass, just tell me what I did, and I'll make it right." Lindsey pleaded, pulling clothes out of the bag just as quick as Cassie was putting them in.

"Leave me alone! I'm out of here. You couldn't pay me to stay here with you, you prying, no-good…" She trailed off, too angry to finish.

"Please." Lindsey tried once more. "I want to make it better."

Cassie finally gave up, annoyed to death with Lindsey. She was making this walking out thing harder than it was supposed to be.

"You got Claire to call Daniel on me!"

Lindsey stopped moving her hands, but Cassie kept packing, now with increased speed, taking advantage of Lindsey's pause.

"Cass, I'm really sorry about that. But they deserved to know."

"And I don't deserve to be respected? Lindsey, you knew what I wanted. And you did the complete opposite." She ran to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush, and something new occurred to her. "How did you get the number anyway?"

Lindsey cringed. If she lied, Cassie would be even angrier. "Well, Mom took your cell phone when you ate there the other night."

"That's horrible."

"…And we went through your stuff that night when they all came to dinner."

"Ben went through my stuff too?"

"No!" Lindsey was oddly defensive of her brother. Hey, if she could keep that young woman's anger away from one person in the world, it was a service to humanity. "He was opposed to the whole thing. Calling them, too."

"Well," Cassie half yelled. "I'm glad to see someone in your family has an ounce of morality!" She zipped up her bag. Cass was sure she was forgetting something, but she didn't care. Getting out of there was her only goal.

And when the door slammed, even Lindsey could hear its tone of finality. She realized Cassie had really just left. A sob escaped her and she reached for the phone, dialing her mother.

"Mom?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And then she said that she would work on Cassie for us."

Jack looked at Daniel. "So, no progress?"

He winced. Being a General had gotten Jack too used to getting what he wanted done quickly. "Well, she hasn't called back yet."

"And you talked to her on what, Tuesday? It's now Thursday, Spacemonkey."

"I know, Jack. But Cassie is a woman. And you should know by now that women are complicated, with many layers to their emotions."

Jack waved a hand at him. "I don't need you to explain women to me, Danny. I just want this Claire woman to call us back."

"Right." Daniel started to leave the office but turned to face him once more. "You can't just snap your fingers in the real world, Jack. That only works for you on the base." With that, he left the General at his desk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel had gone from the Generals office to his own to call Claire, but as he walked through the door, his phone was already ringing. "Daniel Jackson," he answered it quickly.

"Cassie ran away."

It was Claire. Daniel sat down in his chair. "Yes, to New York. And now she's with you, right?"

"No," Daniel then detected the sob in her voice. "She left us, too."

Daniel sunk his head into the desk in front of him. "I don't believe it," he said to himself aloud. Claire heard him.

"I pushed her too hard. But I was just worried that she would end up like me. If I hadn't fought with Janet…"

Daniel sat up and interrupted her at the sound of Janet's name. "Cassie's mom Janet? Janet Frasier?" his tone became urgent.

"Damn it." In New York, Claire realized she had slipped up.

"You knew Janet?"

With a deep sigh, Claire knew she couldn't avoid this. "Janet was my younger sister. I didn't realize Cass' mom was named Janet, so I didn't realize it until you said her name on the phone Tuesday." She paused for a moment to fit in slow, steady breaths. "Janet and I used to be very close. Unfortunately, we had an argument and I haven't talked to her in…quite a while. I didn't even know she had adopted, let alone divorce her husband."

"Does Cassie know this?" Daniel used a soft tone. Claire was clearly distraught, and now he was concerned not only for Cassie but Claire as well.

"No. She ran out before I could tell her."

_That makes things even more difficult. _"I'm coming to New York."

"Daniel, that's not necessary. Really…I think Lindsey and I can handle this."

"No," Daniel said adamantly. "I should have done this in the first place. Plus, I'm interested in meeting you. Janet was one of my best friends…I'd love to meet her family."

"Fine." Claire surrendered, but she obviously didn't like it. "…Just you, or is the whole group coming?"

"I'll see…but most likely the whole group." _There is no way Jack and Sam would let me go without them._

"Let me know your flight plans, and in the meantime I'll try and track down Cassie." She almost set the phone down in the cradle, but added a few words before hanging up. "I look forward to meeting you all. Maybe we can pound some sense into that crazy girl."

Daniel grinned crookedly, still too worried to be too cheerful. "One can only hope."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ben Folds was playing around on his piano when a frantic knock came. He shuffled over to the door, in no big rush, and opened it a crack to see who it was. There stood Cassie, looking like hell with a bag slung over her shoulder. He opened the door and let the young woman through the threshold.

"Ben, I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I have nowhere else to go." Cassie set down her bag and gave Ben a quick squeeze.

"It's no problem." He looked her over curiously and finally asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I have nowhere else to go."

"I know," he rolled his eyes. "But why don't you have anywhere to go?"

Cassie stared at the floor. "Claire called Colorado Springs."

"Ah." He made a knowing noise. "I didn't know for sure if they'd succeeded." Ben guided Cassie onto his couch, then cleared away magazines so he could sit next to her. "My guess is that wasn't really what you wanted them to do."

She snorted. "Yeah, you could say that."

The pair sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Ben finally broke it. "You're welcome to stay here, but I'm not going to lie for you."

Cassie looked up at him, alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Ben started in that slow, easy way of his. "That if Lindsey calls here in tears saying 'Oh, Ben! Do you know where Cassie is?' I'll say, 'sure do. She's staying at my place.'"

"Why? If you're going to hide me, why are you doing it so half-assed?"

"Because, Cass, I believe in respecting people's wishes. The only reason I didn't want to call your family was because you didn't want us to. I think calling them is a good idea, but I'm not about to go out and do it." He took a breath and continued to explain. "If Lindsey wants to know where you are, I'm going to tell her."

Cassie stood up, furious. "Fine, then. I'll go somewhere else. Thanks for your time," she said sarcastically.

"Wait, Cass!" Ben yelled as she made her way to the door. "There's something I have to tell you."

She turned on heel. "Oh, really? Sorry, I've heard enough from the mouths of the Folds family."

"Cassie," he managed painfully. "This, you'll want to hear."

Cassie may have been skeptical, but she was mostly curious. Walking back to the couch, she told Ben, "Fine. I'll listen."

"My dad, James Folds, was not on the top of the list when it came to people my mother's family wanted her to marry. Her younger sister, especially." Ben paused, trying to come up with a better way to tell the story. "Do you know what my mother's maiden name is?"

Cassie shook her head. "Why would I know something like that? It's not like I'm family or anything." Her fingers were running through her hair with ever-quickening strokes.

"Actually, you are." Ben gave her an intense stare, but Cassandra just laughed.

"I know you guys have become attached to me in the time I've spent among you, but come on."

"I mean it in the actual blood relation way. Well, at least to your adoptive mom. My mom's maiden name was Frasier. Her younger sister was named Janet." He watched the reaction play over his younger cousin's face. She was surprised, to say the least. But there was so much confusion on her fair features. Neither spoke for a long time.

Cassie's eyes flew to the posters on the walls, Ben's piano, his guitar, the floor, anywhere but his face. She had a whole inner struggle. What did this mean? Was this information even important? Should Cassie run away once more?

"Cassie? Please…what are you thinking?"

She cleared her throat. "I'm thinking that I don't know what to think." Cassie still wasn't looking at him.

"I know what that's like." He chuckled a little, causing Cassie to actually look at him.

"Do you ever decide what to think?"

He met her eyes, cleared his throat, and told her, "You'll know once you think it when you decide that's what you think."

It was a tense moment, but then suddenly Cassie burst out laughing. She fell into Ben, struggling to keep her breath. "What," she struggled to form the words. "..The hell does that mean?"

Ben started laughing too. The pair collapsed in a heap. "I don't," Ben started, breath labored. "…think I know…but I'll decide what I think it means…when I stop laughing…"

Cassie snorted, then started laughing harder because she snorted. Ben had the same reaction, and the formerly tense room had dissolved.

After they had calmed down slightly, Cassie enveloped Ben in a huge hug. "We must be related."

"Yeah," he said. "There's no doubt after that."

They stayed in that embrace. _It's nice to be with family. I miss SG-1 more then I thought._

"I don't know what to do." Cassie went back to the dilemma. She was still pissed at Claire and Lindsey, but she didn't want to leave. It hurt her the first time she ran. Running again would cripple her emotionally.

Ben sighed and released his cousin. "Well. That sucks."

Cassie snorted. "Yeah. Totally."

Ben grinned and sat up a little straighter. "Seriously, you need to think about it. I don't think this is something I can give you advice about."

She groaned. "Why not?"

Ben gave her an annoyed, 'you know why' stare. Cassie collected up her bag and gave Ben a quick squeeze.

"I do know why." She walked towards the door. "When I decide, I'll stop by."

Ben walked over to the kitchen. He took out a beer and made his way to the piano. Cassie watched him, waiting for some kind of goodbye. But there was nothing like that. Ben used the bottom of the piano bench to open the bottle, took a good swig, and stated playing.

Cassie slipped out, knowing that whatever she would end up doing, she and the Folds would have to start over again. Maybe she could stay with them if only she could forget.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	11. Chapter 11

Samantha Carter breathlessly threw clothes into a duffel bag. _I'm going to see Cassie._ Pushing a strand of hair out of her face, she happily grabbed her toiletries and found a heavy, black jacket hidden in her closet.

"Is that everything," she asked herself looking around the room for the forgotten items that were bound to be somewhere. Sam was absolutely ecstatic. It hadn't even occurred to her that Cassie might not be as happy as she was.

Her doorbell rang, so she stuck her head through the blinds of her bedroom window to see who it was. _Teal'c._ The rest of SG-1 and General O'Neill were waiting in the car to go to the airport. They were bound for JFK.

Sam zipped up her bag, did a quick run through the house to see if she left any lights on, and went to the door. Face to face with her friend, she said, "I'm ready to see Cassie."

Teal'c bowed his head. "Colonel Carter, you must remember that Cassandra Frasier has run away from the Folds family as well. We must track her down before we can see her."

Sam shook her head. "I know we'll see Cassie soon. I can feel it. She'll go back to them."

Teal'c watched her bound down the way to the car waiting in the street. She squeezed into the back with Daniel and started chatting with him cheerfully. Teal'c followed, only he went into the passenger seat next to Jack, who was driving.

As they made their way to the airport, Teal'c was silent, and deep in thought. _I wish I could share in Colonel Carter's optimism. If Cassandra Frasier did not return to us, why would she return to these strangers?_

In the back seat, Sam was talking Daniel's ear off about what she would do once she say Cassie. Apparently, after they were happily reunited, Sam had a big day planned for them. "Of course, Lindsey and Claire can come too."

Daniel wasn't really listening anymore. He, like Teal'c, had much to think about. Daniel had yet to tell his friends about Claire being Janet's sister. It never really fit into conversations.

Well, maybe that was an excuse. But it was going to be hard. SG-1 had tried to fill in the space in Cassie's life that Janet once filled. But clearly, they had failed. And maybe finding more Frasier's would fill it for her. Daniel didn't want to think about what would happen if Cassie was content in New York. It would mean that Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c lost her for good.

But of course, that was all assuming Cassie returned to the Folds. It was altogether too possible that she would leave New York for good. Maybe go somewhere else. And the country was a big place.

"What if Cassie left New York?" Sam had taken a break in her tirade, and Jack took advantage of this and asked the question that bothered everyone except Sam.

"You guys are all so negative. I have this feeling that I'll see her soon." Sam didn't let this dampen her mood. "Cassie's already run far away once. She won't do it again."

"Well I didn't say it had to be far away," Jack simpered. "She could be in New Jersey."

Daniel snorted. "Why on earth would she go to New Jersey?"

Jack looked offended. "It's close. And it's the Garden State."

Teal'c gave his signature slow, deep nod. "Indeed. I have read much literature about the beauty of New Jersey."

"Thank you, Teal'c."

"You are quite welcome, O'Neill."

Sam shook her head. "The fact that New Jersey is a nice place is irrelevant. I'll see Cassie soon."

No one had the energy to argue anymore. The rest of the ride was taken in silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lindsey was over at her Mother's house, pacing.

"Lindsey, stop! It's so distracting…"

"How are we going to get Cassie to come back before her family comes?"

Claire walked over to her and set her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "That wasn't the goal. The goal was to get her back. It doesn't matter when."

Lindsey had stopped pacing at her mother's touch. "I know they'll want to see her, though."

Claire sighed. "Yes. But this has to be on her time."

"Fine," Lindsey grumbled and sat down, chewing the ends of her hair.

Claire sat next to her and asked, "Have we called Ben yet? And don't do that, it's disgusting."

Lindsey stopped immediately and strode over to the phone. "We haven't called him yet," she said softly and picked up the phone. She dialed slowly, even though she knew the number by heart. Pressing the phone to her ear, she listened to it ring five times before her brother's deep voice came to the phone.

"Well it took you long enough." Lindsey was impatient, especially when worried.

"I was practicing piano. I make my living with it, so it's kind of important," he sneered.

"More important than Cassie running away?" Her brother had no answer for that. "We made contact with the people in Colorado and when we told Cassie, she didn't take it too well." Lindsey took a breath. "If you have any idea…"

"She was here three hours ago. I talked to her about this." Ben cut her off lazily.

"What do you mean?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You just let her go..?" Lindsey started getting hysterical. "I can't believe you!"

"Calm down! I didn't 'just let her go.' I gave her options." Ben tried to calm her.

"Linds? What's wrong?" Claire noticed that Lindsey was slowly losing control.

"Ben is what's wrong! Cassie came to his apartment and he just let her go."

Over the phone, Ben protested. "I did not just let her go!"

"Then what the hell did you do? She's not back at our apartment!" Lindsey shouted to her twin, blood boiling. Claire was stroking her arm, trying to calm the beast, unsuccessfully.

"I told her everything."

Lindsey couldn't find the right words to say. Claire, however, needed to know, "What did he say?"

Lindsey lowered the receiver to below her chin. "He told her everything."

"Oh." Claire was surprised, but she at least was capable of speech. She took the phone from Lindsey. "Why? I thought we were going to wait."

Ben sighed, relieved that he was still being spoken to. "She was about to walk out. I had to say something to make her stay."

Claire curled the cord around her fingers. "Well, it didn't work."

"It did. She stayed for a while, and we talked. She's really angry at you guys," he said in a serious voice. "I let her leave, and she said she would do some thinking. About what to do."

"What did he say," Lindsey inquired. Claire shushed her, and closed her eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing yet. But she said she would come and tell me when she decided," Ben reassured his mother. "It's hard for her. She's homesick, and now she's discovered that we're home too." He paused here, trying to get these difficult works out. "There's no clear choice. We can't rush her through this."

"I'll bet." Claire bit her lips, pensive. "Thanks, Ben. You did the right thing."

Ben smiled. "I'll call you when she comes around, ok?"

"Alright. I love you."

"What did he say?" Lindsey stamped her foot.

"Mom…you might want to fill Linds in."

"Yeah," Claire said with a laugh. "Hope to talk to you soon." She placed the phone in the receiver.

"What happened?" Lindsey demanded. Claire rolled her eyes and filled her daughter in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel had started feeling uneasy about the trip. He called Claire and she was ready to welcome them. She was going to pick them up at the airport and back to her apartment for dinner. Everything was in place. The only thing uncertain was Cassie.

Oh yeah. He still needed them to know Claire was Janet's sister.

Daniel didn't even know why he was hesitating. They wouldn't freak out, would they? The only negative effect would be that Cassie could want to stay with them instead.

It's also easy to feel uneasy when you're cruising at 36000 feet. But that might have been a personal problem for Daniel.

"Hey guys?" Daniel called for Jack and Teal'c's attention. Once he got a grunt of recognition from Jack and a 'Yes, Daniel Jackson?' from Teal'c, he continued. "Claire is especially fond of Cassie for more than just a friendly perspective. She's not just her daughter's roommate."

"…Yeah. That's clear in that she goes through all this trouble to accommodate us." Jack said with raised eyebrows. "You woke me up for that little reminder?"

"That's not what I mean," he said, slightly annoyed at Jack's attitude. "Claire is Janet's sister."

"Oh." Jack thought about this for a moment. "That's interesting." He turned in the other direction and tried to fall asleep again.

"Jack."

"Daniel." He turned around again.

"Don't you have anything else to say?" Daniel had been expecting a little more of a reaction…not quite a negative one, or not even a positive one. Just a reaction that showed that Jack gave a damn.

"…Not really. It's sort of cool. Is that enough of a comment?"

"So you don't care?"

Jack twisted his face as if he was considering this very carefully. "I don't care." He tried to go to sleep, but Daniel interrupted again.

"Do you think Sam will care?"

"Ohh yeah." Jack chuckled a little. "She'll care."

Daniel turned his attention to Teal'c. "What do you think?"

The Jaffa raised his eyebrow and answered slowly. "I am pleased that Cassandra Frasier has found a family member in her travels. However, I worry that she will now be unwilling to return with us. She has found a new home."

Daniel grimaced and stole a glance at Sam, who was sitting two rows up on the other side of the plane. "Just what I was worried about."

Teal'c looked over at her too, and both found themselves troubled for the rest of the flight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Whenever Cassie exhaled, a cloud came from her mouth. She found it calming to see the easy, steady pattern of her breath. She'd been wandering around the city for three hours, and she had ended up in Central Park. Claire had told her once that she found the park soothing, a good place to clear your mind.

Cassie now realized why she loved Claire immediately. She was as sweet as her mother, even though her mother had been rougher about it. Janet was about tough love, but Claire was soft.

It was blisteringly cold, but Cassie simply hugged her jacket closer to her body and continued breathing. It helped her think. She'd come to her conclusion, but now she was working up the courage to go through with it.

Cassie had discovered that she missed Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c so much, that the only reason she didn't call them was that she was afraid they would be angry. But now that Claire had contacted them, Cassie was relieved. She could speak with them again; they had just been happy to hear she was ok.

Cassie was going to go home to her apartment, stay until her birthday, then pack up proper to head back to Colorado. New York was nice, but Cassie knew she belonged in Colorado.

Cassie finally stood up and walked to the street to hail a cab. She owed a lot to the Folds. They helped her discover home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ben had only returned to his piano for 5 minutes when the phone rang again. He sighed and shuffled over. _If this is Lindsey, I'm going to get a restraining order._

"What?" Not the most polite way to answer the phone, but Ben had received inspiration, and he had to write this song before it teetered out.

"It's me." Cassie's sweet voice came over the phone.

"Cassie. How're you doing?" Ben shut his eyes forcefully, regretting being sharp with her.

"I've made my decision. I know what to think now."

"That's great news." Ben smiled calmly. "What do you think?"

"Well," Cassie started. "I owe a lot to you guys. And I love you. But…I need to go back."

Ben winced. This wasn't what he wanted to hear. The pause must have been longer than he intended, because Cassie asked frantically, "Are you still there?"

"Yeah." He ran his hands over his face. "Are you going to at least stay here a little while longer? Lindsey was looking forward to going to that play with you…"

"Oh, I'll defiantly be here for _Avenue Q_. I wouldn't miss it." She took a deep breath. "I was thinking of leaving after that."

"Good. Because I don't want you to leave right away. I hardly got to know you." His voice shook a little.

"You don't have to worry about that," she responded softly, not wanting to hurt him. "Go over to your mother's house…I'm in a cab on my way there right now. You can help me break it to Lindsey and Claire."

Ben scoffed. "They're going to be hysterical, you know."

"Yeah. But at least I'll talk to them again. They'll be grateful for that."

He laughed, then they said their goodbyes. "See you in a few minutes." Ben returned the phone to the cradle then grabbed his coat from the coat rack. The piano in the corner caught his eye, and his fingers twitched involuntarily. He managed to tear himself away and leave his flat. _My muse will return. Hopefully._

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	12. Chapter 12

"Ben? What are _you _doing here?" Lindsey had opened the door and was surprised to see her twin standing on the other side.

"Nice to see you too." Ben's expression was sour, and his cheeks flushed. It was clear that outside it was freezing.

"I just thought you would be waiting for Cassie to come around." She let him in properly, and took his coat.

"Cassie did call." He shook out his hair and plopped down next to his mother on the couch.

"…And?" Lindsey had hung up his coat and did not find his sentence as informative as it should have been.

"She's coming to tell you what she's doing in person."

Claire jumped up, excited. "Did'ja hear that? She's talking to us again!" Lindsey ran over to her mother and they started dancing around the room together. Ben simply rolled his eyes.

They had moved on to singing gibberish and dancing to their non-existent tune when a knock at the door came. "Cassie's here," they shouted together and ran towards the door. They swung it open and stopped their little dance and acted as calm as possible.

"Cassandra," Claire said properly. "Imagine seeing you here."

"Is Ben here," Cassie inquired nervously, looking over Lindsey's shoulder. Ben waved and she pushed past the woman towards Ben, and she gave him a large hug. "Thanks for your help."

He returned the gesture, a little hesitantly. "Cass, you need to talk to them before they explode."

Claire and Lindsey had turned to watch her, but otherwise were frozen in their place. Cassie rolled her eyes and gestured them over. "Come sit down."

They ran towards her and practically attacked her with a giant hug. Their apologies were overlapping each other, so beyond 'I'm sorry' the words were lost. Cassie laughed. "Calm down guys. I'm not mad. I was, but now I realize it was a good thing."

They stopped at once and sat on the couch with Ben and Cassie, but it was very smushed. Ben got up and stalked off to the kitchen. His sister and mother were about to protest, but he held up his hand. "I've already heard this," he said and opened the refrigerator.

They beckoned for her to continue, and their eyes were hopeful. Maybe they could be happy again if she could forgive them.

"Well, I now realize I would have called them too, in your position. And I did miss them sooo much." Cassie had a faraway look in her eyes. "I miss my old life. I think I want it back."

Lindsey was stunned. "You want to go back to Wal-Mart?" her mother jabbed her with her elbow, and Lindsey quickly took it back. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"I'll go to college," Cassie reassured. "But I want to go back to Colorado."

Claire opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Lindsey looked like she was going to throw up.

When Cassie saw their faces, she quickly tried to reassure them. "I'm not leaving until after my birthday. And I'm not leaving because I'm mad."

Lindsey was crying a little, but she enclosed Cassie in a hug. "Ok," she sniffed. "If that's what you want."

Cassie stroked her hair. "It is. And I promise to write all the time and visit. But I need to do this to be back with my family."

"_We _are your family." Claire finally spoke up.

"Yes, but…" Cassie couldn't think of a but. She knew there was one, but it was currently escaping her.

"Mom, she can be with them. She's known them forever." Ben joined in. His eyes were level, and he spoke in a tone that could be translated into 'grow up and be happy for her.'

"She loves them, mom." Lindsey had released Cassie and was looking at her mother, surprised.

"But we love her." Claire's face proved that she knew she was being really immature. She lowered her head. "I'm sorry. But it's hard for me to let you go too."

Cassie knew she was thinking about Janet. "You're not letting me go. We'll stay close. I promise. I just need to do this."

Claire rubbed her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry I'm being so dumb." Cassie gave her a sympathetic look.

"You're not being dumb."

"Yeah I am."

"She kind of is." Ben shrugged and took a chug of milk right from the carton.

Claire let out a laugh that was more like a choked sob. The women then had a group hug, and everything was peaceful again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The four for them (all Frasier's at heart, forget last names) had been laughing and joking around once the tense atmosphere dissolved. They had been debating about which member of the Wormhole X-treme group was hotter. (Cassie refused to take part, professing it was too creepy to think about; Lindsey thought Colonel Danning, Claire Dr. Levant, and Ben took, of course, Stacy)

"You guys aren't being fair to Grell," Cassie protested.

The three Folds looked at her, and Lindsey actually spoke. "Grell is a _robot_."

"Yeah," Cassie started defensively. "But he still has feelings!"

Ben took a handful of popcorn and waved it around. "How 'bout you take Grell then?" He stuffed the corn into his mouth.

Cassie thought about Teal'c and shuttered. Yeah. That was creepy. As was the thought of her cousins with Sam and Jack. "Why are we even talking about this? They're fictional characters."

"But it's fun!" Claire laughed then her eye caught the clock. _9:30…that means…_ "Damn it!" She stood suddenly and went into the kitchen.

"What?" All three of the younger adults were startled by her outburst.

"I have to pick them up from the airport."

"Who?"

Claire had been looking for her purse and she found it, but was now bringing the strap over her shoulder slowly. "People from Colorado Springs. Who love and miss a certain Cassandra Frasier."

Cassie sprung up and ran over to Claire. "They're coming here?" When Claire nodded, Cassie hugged her firmly.

Claire laughed. "I guess you want to go with me to pick them up?" It was Cassie's turn to nod, and hers was slightly more vigorous than Claire's had been. "Well, let's go."

Cassie's pulse quickened and she followed Claire out the door. In a daze, she waved to Lindsey and Ben. They were smiling and whispering among themselves.

_This is happening very quickly. _Cassie rubbed her head. _But at least it's happening._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam was reading when Jack plopped down in the seat nest to her. She turned to face him, then chose to ignore him and return to her book.

Jack cleared his throat and did actually speak. "How'ya doing, Carter?"

She did turn towards him again, and suspiciously said, "Fine…"

"That's just peachy, Carter. Now listen, Daniel's too chicken to come over here and tell you, so I volunteered." He stole a glace back to Teal'c and Daniel. They lowered their eyes and pretended that they'd been doing something else, other than watching him break the news to Sam.

"What is it General," Sam asked with a sigh, thinking it would be something stupid and mundane, that the three men had been playing truth or dare to pass the time.

"Well, it turns out that this Claire woman is Janet's sister. Aww, well, look at the time, food's going to come around soon." He made a move to get up but Sam grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"Claire Folds is Janet's sister. So technically, Claire is Cassie's aunt." Jack closed his eyes like Sam was going to hit him. But, surprisingly, she was calm.

"Janet told me she had a sister…it's so ironic that Cassie found her." Sam stared into space thoughtfully as she spoke out loud.

"So…you're not upset?"

Sam met his eyes. "Not at all. If Cassie finds happiness, that's great. I think it's wonderful she found family. Especially after the falling out Janet and Claire had."

"This is your Captain speaking. If everyone will take their seats and buckle up, we will begin out final approach to JFK International Airport. Please insure that all trays are stowed and that chairs are in the upright position. We also ask that all electronic devices be turned off. Thank you for your cooperation, and we hope you enjoyed your flight with us."

Jack stood up but wanted to check with her one more time. "You're ok?"

"Yes." Sam laughed. "Now go sit down. I'll talk to you again after we land." She calmly returned to her book.

"So" Daniel questioned Jack once he returned to his seat. The older man buckled his seat belt and turned towards him to speak.

"The calmest I've seen her all day. And she's been pretty calm."

Daniel nodded. He was puzzled, but pleased. Sam was confusing the hell out of him, but as long as she was happy, he would be ok. His stomach lurched at the first drop in height. As the plane lowered its altitude, they prepared for what could be a happy reunion, or a search of the city.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	13. Chapter 13

Cassie's stomach was turning. Her mind was numb. Her heart was beating too fast. She was…having second thoughts. Strolling towards where people wait for arrivals in the airport, she told Claire, "I'm…"

"…having second thoughts?" Claire finished for her, grinning smugly, but not unkindly.

"Yeah. A little." She wanted to stop, but Claire didn't wait up.

"Well, you shouldn't be having them." She found an area in which they could sit with a clear view of the gates. "You made the mature choice, Cassie. I'm sure Janet would be proud."

Cassie smiled at the mention of her mother. "Why did you guys stop talking to each other? From the way you just said her name, I can tell you adored her."

Claire got this distant look in her eyes. "I did adore her. But she was also my little sister. She made some choices I disapprove of- marrying that bastard, for one- and I made some choices she didn't agree with."

"That's not a reason to disown each other."

Claire touched Cassie's cheek, tears threatening the corners of her eyes. "It's not. You're right. But sometimes, people make foolish choices. I know a lot about that." She wiped her eyes. "I know enough about foolish choices now to recognize one. And trust me: going home to Colorado is not one. You are doing what you know is right in your heart."

Cassie took Claire's hand. "I know now that running away was an irrational choice."

Claire shook her head. "I think you're misunderstanding me. It was what was right for you at the time. If you change your mind about something, it doesn't make you any less brave, or wise. It just makes you human. You've made your point: the rest of your life with Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c will be everything you expected it to be in the first place. Cassie…I'm very proud of you. Your running away has seemed to cause heartache…yours and your families. But in the end, it only caused growth."

Cassie didn't know what to say. She hugged Claire, and they waited on the bench, holding hands, for SG-1 and the general to walk out that door…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The four of them were making their way through the terminal in silence. Samantha was the only one smiling. She hadn't brought her pills. She didn't need them any more.

Daniel and Teal'c were worried for Sam. She was so convinced that she would soon see Cassie. It was her gut instinct that Cassie was waiting for them at the end of this hallway. But how could that be? Sam would be crushed.

Jack was worried because this was bound to turn into a situation in which tears (of joy or despair) would emerge. And they would have to share their feelings. It wasn't exactly his scene.

When they reached the end of the hall, Sam was ecstatic. Teal'c and Daniel were relieved. And Jack…was happy with a twinge of anxiety. Because there she was: sitting, waiting for them. The woman sitting near her pointed them out and Cassie stared, stunned for a moment. It soon faded though. Cassie was running towards them like a little kid.

Sam almost fell over due to the speed at which Cassie hit her. The two women embraced firmly, crying at the sight of each other.

"I'm so happy…"

"To see you! I'm so sorry I left…"

"I'm sorry I let you let yourself go." They pulled back. Sam scrunched up her nose. "Your hair is so long!" Cassie let out a wet laugh.

Behind the women's reunion, Jack cleared his throat. Cassie looked over Sam's shoulder.

"I didn't forget about you, Jack." She made her way over to him and hugged him. "I missed you."

"Me too." They pulled back and he ruffled her hair, looking it over. "It looks good."

"Thanks." She beamed, but he frowned. _She looks so much older…_

Cassie had made her way over to Teal'c. She stood in front of him expectantly. He simply bowed.

"It is good to see you again, Cassandra Frasier."

"Good to see you too, Teal'c." She stood for a second, and then gave him a great big bear hug. His face showed no change, so the four observers (Claire had made her way over from the seats) all laughed. He eventually wrapped his arms around her too.

"I hope that you are in the mood to watch the original trilogy of Star Wars films, Cassandra Frasier. I brought them along in my luggage in hopes that you would view them with me."

She pulled back and smiled warmly. "That would be nice." He bowed his head and fully released her.

Last was Daniel, who was standing shuffling his feet. She walked right up to him, and with a cold look in her eyes said, "I understand that you and Claire did some planning that I wasn't exactly informed about. Or pleased with."

Daniel looked uncomfortable. "I didn't ask to be called! I…" He stopped his protests when he saw Cassie raise a silencing hand.

"I guess I have to thank you for that."

He appeared to be confused for a moment, then grinned. "Well, it was no problem. Anything to see that face again." He cupped a fatherly hand to her chin. She broke into a brilliant smile from the serious expression she had been wearing and they melted into a great hug.

Once all the 'hellos' had been taken care of, they all stood in place, as if expecting one another to say something more. It was slightly uncomfortable, when from out of nowhere, Sam added in a motherly tone, "You really need to do something about that hair."

Cassie broke out in a series of protests, and was backed by the three men of the group. Sam had been fighting a losing battle until Claire joined in.

"She has a point Cass. When it's long like that, it hides your well-defined cheekbones."

Sam turned towards Claire, triumphant. "Thank you!" Then Sam noticed who it was, and how she looked. Claire looked a lot like Janet. Taller, and with long hair, but the face was the same. The eyes had the same type of seeing things, taking in every bit of information they could.

"I'm Claire." She stepped forward and shook everyone's hands. She was clearly trying to shake away any discomfort from the stares they were all giving her. It was strange to see the estranged sister of a dead friend.

"Hey, thanks for keeping an eye on our girl," Jack said, with a playful tug on Cassie's hair.

"You know," Cassie said, annoyed. "I might cut my hair so you can't _do that anymore_!"

Jack just grinned sheepishly and asked in his simple way, "Dinner?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "It's a little late, Jack."

He looked at his watch. "Not to me." She looked at him, questioningly. "Time change."

"Ahhh," Cassie expressed, knowingly.

"We can eat. I didn't really have dinner." Claire said, looking at Cassie.

Cassie looked a little guilty. "Sorry."

Claire shrugged. "It happens. But you learned your lesson, right?"

Cassie thought back to their heart-to-heart earlier and smiled. "I sure did."

"Awww!" Jack squealed, mockingly. "A happy ending!"

Cassie punched him on the arm playfully. "Hey Jack? Lindsey got me a great early birthday present."

"Really? What is it?"

Cassie smiled evilly. "Well, she got me seven tickets to a Broadway show I've been wanting to see. It's called _Avenue Q_. And I want you to be one of the people there with me!" She walked off with Daniel, Teal'c and Claire towards the baggage claim leaving Jack with Sam.

"Not all Broadway shows are bad, right," he asked her hopefully.

"I like them, personally sir," She said with a smile. "But I know for a fact that half of the characters in _Avenue Q_ are puppets." She followed the others, leaving Jack standing stock still, trying to think of a way to worm his way out of this one.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Notes: That's it for the main part of the story. I'm not exactly happy with the ending, but nothing else I tried was working out. Like I said before, it's been a busy summer. And, I was visited by my muse and I have a new story I'm working on. I won't start submitting it until it's done so I don't have a repeat of this looonnng break between updates. I mightsubmit an epilouge for this story either tomorrow or the next day, if I can type out anything worth reading.

Thanks to all my readers. This story's been a great experience, and I owe it all to you. All my love,  
Spuds


End file.
